Far Beyond Love and Hate
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: ElsaTommy. COMPLETE. Here it is, the big finale, Paris, Calais, Mesogog et al versus the goodguys for the survival of the human race and the world as we know it. WARNING: Very happy ending ahead ? or am I lying?
1. I

**Far Beyond Love & Hate**

Chapter 1: _**Run and Scream in terror...from PLANTS GONE MAD**_

Wiping sweat from his brow Edwin Scott examined the wreckage of the old command centre. "Paris! Calypso! Quickly" he exclaimed. The twins approached. Paris had dark hair that was faintly curly and slicked with sweat. He dropped the bags and heavy cases of equipment along with his sister.

Calypso had platinum blonde hair that was cut to frame her face perfectly.

"And they wonder why he needs us" Calypso chuckled as she and her twin walked up to the huge steel doors. Each gripping the metal and pulling it away into the doorframe. They entered the destroyed building.

"After all this time" whispered Dr Scott. "I have finally found the one place all my questions can be answered in. The Technology of the power rangers will reform the world"

Calypso and Paris rolled their eyes as he launched into his usual rhetoric concerning his life's quest-slash-purpose. It was what they heard all the time. Just a little different because they stood a chance of normal lives (as normal as they could manage) as soon as he had research to sink his teeth into.

"Okay Dad" Calypso sighed. "We get it, do your thing". Paris tossed a block of concrete away like it was tissue paper and examined the console. "Relatively intact, a good bit of stuff survived". He edged around a hole in the floor that dropped towards a pinpoint of water under the mountain.

"Here's the laptop Dad" Calypso said as she handed him the device which he hooked into the console and began to download information into. "Finally we'll not have to chase down technology".

"It's not over Calypso" Paris said. "Dad won't stop until he knows every last thing about the power rangers, that includes their secret identities and individual powers" they watched their father from afar. "And we'll be upgraded every time he hears about a new team."

Calypso nodded and she and her brother began to investigate the other hatches and doors underneath rubble and in the midst of the ruins. Suddenly their father shouted.

"Security protocols activating" a voice said. It was a flickering image of the Red Zeo Ranger. "Whoever you are, your attempts to take our secrets will be thwarted - " their father was fast, he ripped the wires out of the side of the laptop and threw it to his son. The Ranger was still speaking. "---You can't have our secrets. You've failed"

There was a flash from the console and their father disappeared in a haze of sparks and smoke. They saw him disappearing backwards into the hole. He cried out in anguish…Calypso steadied herself on a wall. Paris just stared at the hologram as I vanished and then looked to the laptop.

* * *

**Reefside Botanical Gardens - Present Day**

"Well this is fun" snorted Conner. "Who likes flowers?"

"Devin, Alexi, Trent, Cassidy, Haley – need I go on with people we know or should I just break into the ethnic groups in general?" Kira asked. Devin, Cassidy and Alexi were admiring a large purple flower.

"Looks like Doctor O is trying to do another field trip move on Randall" Ethan sniggered as he pointed at the principal in a beige suit standing on a bridge. Tommy approached.

"This was a –um – very ---original trip," he said sheepishly. Principal Randall turned and faced him. "The-uh-students appear to be enjoying themselves"

"Half of them don't know the difference between a rose and a weed" was the cool reply. "They spend more time stepping on them then learning about them."

"A rose by any other name" Tommy said. "Would still smell as sweet"

"Not if they sit on it," she replied curtly.

"She just shoots him down every time" Cassidy muttered as she watched with them.

"I support his effort" Kira said. "He tries…bless him."

Alexi shook his head considering how crazy America was in general (ignoring the fact he was in Reefside where mummies came back from the dead) and continued to watch the teachers talking.

And suddenly there was screaming. People were shrieking and hollering about a monster. Kira, Conner and Ethan looked at one another and split apart. Cassidy, Alexi and Devin looked around but the three were gone.

The Monster was a cross between a Cactus, a flower spraying gun and very faintly a duck. It sprayed a group of students with green smoke and rendered them unconscious. "Students, students, students" he rasped.

Elsa stared at the mutate. It wasn't one of the masters. "What on earth…" she whispered. Tommy grabbed her and pulled her away as a bolt of green energy blew the bridge up.

"Come on" he said as he pulled her towards a group of students. "I'll look for the others you get these students out!"

Elsa smirked inwardly. Oh no you don't she grabbed his arm. "I can't take that risk, you have to come with me." He blinked in surprise…a vine coiled around his ankle and dragged him away. With surprising speed and strength Principal Randall gave another pull on his arm and dragged a girl from the flowers. Before he could get a proper look at the girl Tommy was hauled to his feet by the Principal as the girl vanished.

"What was that?" he gasped.

* * *

The rangers attacked Quacktus. He blasted them with his green spray but it was set alight by blaster fire and blew his arm off. Kira attacked, diving in and slashing repeatedly, seconds later Ethan dropkicked the duck-vine thing and let Conner use a Max Thunder Sabre to knock it down.

"Let's finish this" Conner said as they combined their weapons. The blast fired… a green crescent of light intercepted the blast. A shape formed in a ripple of green light, a hurricane of black spots and a burst of silver lightening.

He was dressed in green, black and gold. His upper body, legs and arms were covered in green plating with black visible between the plates. The dark was dabbled with silver circuits and he had a strange helmet that was flat headed and had a large ridge out the back, the opaque black visor on his face was pitiless and empty.

The two long black streams from his body flowed behind him as he advanced.

"Well this is nice, you finally have a good collection of colours"

The blaster was turned on him. "I'm guessing you're evil," Conner said.

"Perceptive, go to the head of the class Mr McKnight"

Conner did a double take. "What?"

"Don't speak, you'd only ruin the moment" the stranger replied. He bent his arm up and touched his elbow. He gripped something and pulled, the green light flickered out as the bone came out and revealed a short sword of green bone mixed with steel. "Ready?"

He slashed three times, knocking them flying and separating their weaponry. He laughed and advanced. Kira took flight at him. "Thank you for flying air yellow ranger" she crowed, snaring his neck with her legs and dragging him straight towards a wall. He grabbed her ankles and swung his body up, kicking her in the back of the head.

"Oh do I get my frequent flier miles now?"

He ducked the blast from Ethan and pulled small blades from his knuckles, throwing them at the Blue Ranger and sending a shower of sparks out of his chest. "Damn!" Ethan groaned. "That hurt!"

"It gets worse" deadpanned the man.

"For you that is!" Conner exclaimed as he performed a flying kick to their opponent's stomach. It knocked the attacker off his feet but he sprang rapidly back up and slashed Conner with his sword.

"Not very clever dear chump" the man said.

"Who are you? One of Mesogog's thugs?" Kira exclaimed.

"Hah! Not in this lifetime! Call me the Green Man, it'll do for now" he raised his hand over his head, lightening dropped into his palm and he flung it at them blowing them off in opposite directions.

"No fair!" Tommy's punches and kicks came from the side; the Green Man was caught off guard and dispatched. "You ambushed them"

"Surprise is everything" Green Man said. "Don't worry…it'll be your turn soon enough." He tossed something into the air. Large Seeds with skulls on them landed in the dirt and split open forming strange monsters. They were made of black vines covered with bright green bones over them. Some held spiked bone clubs and others held sharpened spears of bone like spinal cords. "Exol's! ATTACK!"

The creatures hissed and lunged at the rangers as their leader turned and walked away from the fight.

They were stronger then Tyrannodrones and all worked with a collective mind. "They're like one big enemy!" Trent exclaimed as he slashed one down.

"Then we take them down like one enemy" Conner exclaimed as he and the others raised and fired their blasters at once. The explosion destroyed one crowd of them another joint blast took down the others and the stragglers were destroyed with one last bolt.

"Let's go after him" Kira said. They raced out into the entrance porch that stretched around the front of the gardens. They stopped. A woman in white armour quite similar to (but more feminine than) the Green Man's was talking to the emerald clad villain. They were out of earshot unfortunately. Suddenly the White Woman swung around and spotted the rangers, the Green Man raised his hand and a crackling bolt of energy charged up on it. The White woman thrust out both hands and three blasts of white energy hit the ground at their feet as the green bolt shot at them. They collapsed as the green bolt blew a hole in the wall.

"Later" the Green man sneered. He vanished turning away into a ripple of green, a blast of silver lightening and a hurricane of black spots. The White Woman looked at them for a moment then turned away vanishing in a similar method however her ripple was white.

"Who were they?" Conner groaned.

* * *

**Reevodyne Chemical Plant - Late Morning**

Elsa strode down the hall with the monster at her tail. "Zeltrax, do what you always do" she smiled. The monster was Zeltrax but Elsa had changed him, she had rebuilt him with bare circuitry and cybernetics and his left hand was now a gold plated talon.

Zeltrax grunted a "Yes Mistress" and slashed open a fuse box. Elsa smiled darkly as the power went out. Triptoids and Tyrannodrones swarmed the building and forced the workers out of the path. Elsa climbed a flight of steps and entered a room. A guard reached for his pistol but was blasted into a corner.

"Time to make this atmosphere ideal…for reptiles" cackled Elsa. She adjusted the controls of the chemical plant.

"Stop!" one of the technicians exclaimed. "You'll pump out the chemicals into the atmosphere." Elsa looked at him like he really was the idiot she saw him as.

"That's the idea you twit" she snapped. She pushed a button and reached for a switch to press the level of expelled. Kira grabbed Elsa's wrist.

"Don't touch that dial" chirped Kira.

"Oh but there's nothing good on" sneered Elsa. She kicked Kira away and lunged for the switch again. Tommy caught her and swung her away. She stumbled away.

"Black Ranger" she said. "There's someone who died to meet you" she ducked and Zeltrax blasted Tommy from the doorway behind her. "You can't keep a good robot down!" laughed Elsa. She swung her sword…Trent caught the blade and took a slash at her. She pulled away and their blades met with a clash again.

"Zeltrax!" Tommy exclaimed. "I thought I destroyed you!"

"Die Black Ranger" rasped Zeltrax. A pad on his chest clicked away to reveal a strange circle of cylinders. The laser bolts blasted Tommy down. Zeltrax caught Tommy's ankle in his gold talon and swung him around the office into Conner and Ethan who were battling Triptoids and Tyrannodrones.

Tommy landed in the hall and dodged a hack from Zeltrax. He rolled backwards and swung his staff. Using a rapid combo he took down Zeltrax. The cyborg shouted out but Tommy delivered a strike to the side of his head and caused a glitch in his systems.

"Oh ranger!" a voice called. Tommy turned around and was blasted by a bolt of green light. He crashed to the ground as Zeltrax managed to crawl away. Elsa and Trent were locked in combat.

"Honey…the silver I can forgive" a voice said. "But the hair? Po-Lease" A girl was standing in the doorway, behind her green Exol's were in fighting stances. She was dressed in white top with silver lining and a high collar that appeared to be made out of rose petals. Her trousers were black leather and attached to her 5-inch heel boots. Her dark brown hair was styled up in a small beehive-bun at the back of her head with petals and thorns in it and a crown of black briars and emeralds around her forehead. She smiled and examined her green nails. "And the fact you can't even handle someone wearing white after labour day? What kind of femme fatale are you?" The girl walked forwards and put her hands on her hips. "KILL THE RANGERS!"

The Exols rushed the rangers, working together to attack. Elsa dived away. "Leave them to it!" she exclaimed. A portal opened and Mesogog's forces vanished.

"My name's Calais" the girl said. "And it's the last name - - - no I won't go there" she said. "What can I say other then…Bye." She waved a hand and a cyclone of black rose petals lifted Trent off the ground and slammed him into a wall.

Kira opened her mouth and screamed. The woman screamed right back. Yellow and purple sound waves clashed together and a tremor ran through the office. "That's one loud disagreement" Trent exclaimed. Suddenly the woman spun aside and pointed her hands. Long black briars grabbed Kira, lifted her up and hurled her at her friends.

"Shake rattle and roll!" Calais sneered. She raised her hand, the air around it rippled… she hurled it back into the floor…the tremors began

"That can't be good" Ethan exclaimed. The office floor caved through and dropped the rangers into the factory floor. Black rose petals swirled around and in a black flash Calais appeared on the ground floor. There was a squelching noise and Exols grew from twisting eel-like green vines that rapidly extended upwards from the ground.

"End of the line rangers!" she exclaimed and stalked forwards.

"Don't count on it" Conner said. He fired a blast at her she twisted her upper body to one side rapidly and the bolt missed. She swung back; her eyes glowed magenta and Conner touched his head. Ethan fired a blaster bolt at some pipes. The burst of steam hit the Exol's and Calais confusing them.

"We're out of here!" Tommy said. He hit a valve on the side of a vat with his staff. The pipe it was on burst open and yellow smoke hit the Exol's they shrieked and withered away. Calais hissed in rage.

"Next time!" she spat then muttered "What a cliché" and turned away becoming a swirl of black petals and pink smoke as she did.

"Who was that mad girl?" murmured Ethan faintly. Then he collapsed into Tommy's arms.

* * *

Elsa stalked into the main lab and stared. Standing before her was a bizarre sight. Her Master Mesogog was shaking hands with a Green Clad Man…from the Botanical Gardens. Her master making a deal with this Green clad brat, it was impossible!

"Elsa!" Mesogog growled. "This industrious youth has made an interesting offer". The boy faced Elsa. "He knows a technique by which we can restore the Earth to its Jurassic Beauty. Tell her"

"We change the world," the Green Man said. "Human's have ruled long enough and now it is time for mother Earth to start again!" He showed Elsa the vial of seeds. "My plants are of prehistoric quality, stronger and more deadly. My insects are bigger and better. With these tools I can start a new echo system perfect for dinosaurs to begin once more. And all we need is to make the world - - a greenhouse"

* * *

"I have a bad feeling" Tommy said. They were back at the lair. "Where did these villains come from? What do they want? Aside from killing us?"

"Isn't that enough?" Ethan exclaimed.

"They need a motive" nodded Haley. "It's more then just dislike for us. They have an angle, all villains do."

"It's usually world domination" Conner said.

"Usually. We need to know more" Haley said. "I'm going to try figure out where those Skeleton-Plants came from." She took the tiny green shrub Ethan handed her. "Just as well their little vines stick to ranger suit fabric."

She slid over to the microscope and slid the sample on a slide onto the tray.

* * *

**TBC**

**Next Chapter:** _**The identities of the White Woman and the Green Man are revealed in the biggest anti-climax I've ever written. There's a brawl at the school…and Haley may never eat artichokes again.**_

* * *


	2. II

FAR BEYOND LOVE AND HATE

Thanks to all the reviewers…few that there are. TommyElsa gets a real start next chapter! WITH A PROPOSED DATE! You read me right. A real D-A-T-E.

**Chapter 2:**

**- - - Reefside High - - -**

Tommy walked in the door to the class. His class moved around, babbled a little, finishing conversations and then settling in. A boy entered the room.

"Late for class Paris" Tommy said.

"Have I missed anything?"

"I - "

"I haven't so there's no need to have a coronary," Paris said nastily.

"Watch your tone"

"Or what? You'll put me in detention?" growled Paris as he examined the plant on Dr Oliver's desk. "This plant is dying the soil's all wrong…" he turned and sat into his seat.

"Right let's continued from where we left of…Osmosis is only applied to water, never to anything else" explained Tommy. "That's where people get it mixed up with Diffusion. Osmosis diffuses water until both areas concerned are isotonic - "

The door burst open. The girl skidded to a halt and put on a smile. "Sorry Dr Oliver… family situation" she said.

"Calypso…if that was your brothers explanation for everything it wouldn't hold much sway…you can both see me after class" Tommy sighed. "Take a seat". Calypso adjusted her blonde hair over one ear and walked towards her assigned desk near her brother.

Tommy sighed, shook his head and turned back to the black board. Suddenly there was a shout of NO. He spun around as a crater was blown in the blackboard inches to the left of his head.

"LET GO" Paris snarled as his sister wrenched his hand off to one side.

"You know what dad said" she grimaced, fighting his strength. "No energy bolts indoor's!" she head butted him. His nose started to bleed but reformed. He grabbed her around the throat and lifted her up. "Then again" she croaked. "To every rule…" the power bolt blasted him in the chest and he fell backwards.

"Well you really are a pain" Paris snarled. He spun around and a green bolt lanced at Tommy. If he'd not moved when he did there'd be a very big hole in his torso. Paris cursed and hurled his sister aside.

Calypso landed into a flip and unleashed another energy bolt. Her brother vaulted over it and kicked her out a window. Tommy dived aside as another blast hit the wall having been aimed for him. He was on the run. He couldn't morph now…he needed to get away…easier said then done.

"Dr O!" Tommy spotted the rangers on the stairs sadly they weren't morphed. If they had been, then the psychotic boy with energy bolts wouldn't be such a problem. "Hey it's Paris Stevens!" Kira said in a voice that sounded…dreamy? Trent virtually flashed green with jealousy.

Paris was striding down the hall. He stopped and looked at the rangers. He hurled an energy bolt at the crowd of students they were in. The students screamed and fled as the energy bolt exploded. The rangers were at Tommy's side in 5 seconds flat. Paris smiled a seductive smile. He was the dreamboat of the school; every girl (and some guys) wanted him. His dark hair was wavy, a little curly in some places, his eyes were a green-blue and his slender body was nicely muscled…jealousy was understandable.

"Ah, all lined up…watch the pin heads fall" he said as he hurled the energy bolt at them. They ducked in different directions and instead a locker blew up.

"Let's go" Tommy said as the pulled them towards the main door. Paris had thrown some seeds into the air and they'd grown into a large group of Exol's with green plating. They turned around as Paris advanced and abruptly stopped. The White Woman was approaching.

"Going somewhere? This time I won't miss" she snapped. White Exol's were leaping along behind her as she pulled a bone sword from her hip. She charged up the blade by running a finger along it. "Destroy!" she snapped pointing with the charging hand before swinging her blade and sending a blast flying along the hall… The Exol's charged…and attacked Paris and the Green Exol's.

The blast blew Paris and blew him off his feet. The woman's costume vanished, Calypso stalked towards her brother. "Calypso…you are a pest" Paris hissed. "You held no love for father! You'll let his killers get away with this!"

"You're angry Paris" Calypso said quietly as she stepped around two Exol's locked in combat. "You're angry at everyone and you're taking it out on everyone!"

"Drop dead sis," he said as he pulled a sword from his spine. "Luckily I can help there!" He slashed at her and sparks flew as their blades met. They battled up and down the hall, through walls and doors and finally stopping where they began. Their swords locked…Calypso spun and kicked him down the hall.

"GET THEM" he roared as he moved in a green blur to slash his sister with his blade. The flash of light exploded from her side. Paris swept around for another strike but Calypso blocked him with two bone daggers she'd pulled from her thighs.

"This ends!"

"For you maybe!" Paris spat. He unleashed a blast of lightening from his hands, down his sword lifting her up and away. White energy glowed from her body in crackling electric sparks. It struck at him and hurled him down the hall.

* * *

Cassidy looked to Devin. He gave her thumbs up and she smiled before she quickly set about straightening her hair and turned to look at the Camera. "Last week we did a segment on most gorgeous boys of Reefside…as part of our…eh – human interest report" Devin made a noise and Cassidy slapped him subtly alongside the head. "Ranking a flawless Number 1 in the eyes of all the judges was Paris Stevens who, along with his twin sister Calypso, joined the school earlier this year not long after term started…now they are fighting with superhuman abilities in the hall after Paris made an attempt on the life of Dr Tomas Oliver's life for unknown reasons."

The camera panned over to where the twins were holding each other in the air with lightening beams. "This is good TV," murmured Devin

* * *

Calypso leapt into the air and launched a series of snap kicks at her brother he blocked most until she spun and smashed a leg into his ribs. He skidded back and attacked catching her with two palm shots across the face and a head butt. He pulled back and extended his hand to the side of his body so it was about hip height and at an angle with his body. On his wrist was a silver bracelet with a green stone on it. "Let's do this for keeps!" he snapped.

Calypso extended her arm in the same manner revealing a gold bracelet with a diamond in it. "I don't want to do this Paris."

"Well then you shouldn't have gotten in my way" Paris said. "Mess with the green and it gets mean!" the bracelet glowed and became a long, thin black and bronze device with red and white buttons up the middle to the precious stone set in each.

"Oh brother" muttered Calypso. "Let's go then"

Paris pressed a button on his wrist device and raised both his hands over his head. "Green DNA" he said. "Charge Up!"

"White DNA" snapped Calypso as she pressed another button. "Charge Up!"

Dressed in their full costumes they attacked, bone blades clashed and flashed as they went all out. The rangers were caught in the middle of the warring Exol's. The fire alarm was blaring down the halls as students hurried to get out.

A blast bounced off the blade and blew open a set of doors sending them shooting off the steps. Tommy kicked a Green Exol off balance and let a white Exol finish it off as he and the rangers darted outside.

Calypso slashed her brother twice and jump kicked him across the room. He shouted out, brandished his blade and slashed the air. The glowing energy beam blasted his sister aside. "Charge Up indeed" snorted Paris as he advanced.

"Hey!" Conner's spear slash hit Paris for six points. "I think this sibling quarrel has gone long enough". Paris was clutching his head, he was turned off to one side as if thinking or crying and trying not to be seen. Suddenly he whipped around and unleashed a blast of green light from his eyes. Conner was blow through two walls.

"I'm a simple person," sighed Paris as he advanced on Conner. "All I want is to make the rangers burn in hell!" Conner flipped backwards and blasted him. Paris shouted out and hurled a blast of green light. Conner ducked aside.

"Red. I hate Red Rangers!" spat Paris. "So high and mighty with their "special weapons" and smug little "aren't I great?" complexes!" he caught Conner by the throat, closing the distance between them in a blur of green. "This will hurt A LOT" he snarled and hurled Conner through a wall.

Tommy attacked with his Thunder Max Sabre. "I've studied your style Red, Green, White, Red again and Black ranger," Paris said as he pulled a blade from his arm and swung a full slash at Tommy. "And you'll never know how much your pain means to me" Paris pulled another blade from his elbow and spun again, slashing Tommy before going into a true full on slash that ground Tommy along the floor into a trophy case.

"End of the line ranger!" Paris said as he charged his twin blades up.

"Not today!!" Kira was fast; she attacked with a spinning slash of her Ptera Grips. Trent blurred in and tackled Paris down the hall away from Tommy. There was a familiar noise as an invisiportal opened up and Elsa and Zeltrax strode forth.

"Mesogog sends his greetings" Elsa said darkly. She hurled a power bolt at Trent and Zeltrax grabbed Ethan around the throat and unleashed electric pulses into the Blue Ranger. "And his condolences on your deaths!"

Elsa darted at Trent and their swords met. Elsa kicked Trent and slashed him across the chest. Calypso hurled a spark at the woman and Elsa was knocked backwards. "So you've teamed up with these clowns?" Calypso snapped.

"Oh sis you have to be careful," Paris said in mocking good nature. "Because – I'd be crushed if you got in my way…" Calais materialized behind Calypso and thrust out her hands. "Or maybe YOU will be the crushed one."

"Hey Calypso!" Calais said as the vines dragged Calypso to the ground by sheer mass. "Don't worry it'll just be the death of you."

Zeltrax and Ethan were fighting; the cyborg's grasp had been broken when Ethan had somehow short-circuited his hand briefly. Zeltrax was attacking as angrily as he could but he was mindless now. His edge was dulled. Ethan flipped him over and dropkicked him on the chest.

"Game over!"

Trent and Elsa were beating each other around. Elsa spun backwards, ran her finger along the blade of her sword and slashed the air. Trent wasn't fast enough…he was blown off his feet. Elsa walked towards the stunned boy, her blade out before her. "This has been a long time coming," she said. "I hope you're not too fond of your head or your heart…they're both taking a vacation to jars on my shelf". She swung her blade down on him…

Tommy caught the slash and shoved the sword aside. "It's not going to happen Elsa," he snapped. She laughed and their weapons clashed off each other before they both launched kicks at one another, their legs bounced off each other and they spun into spinning kicks again…once more their attacks deflected each other.

"I've been practicing. My master gave me an upgrade" she blasted Tommy with a pulse of glowing blue energy and she unleashed a stream of energy at him. He rolled backwards just in time. Elsa charged at him and leapt. Time seemed to slow as she shot into the air and flip kicked him down the hall.

"End of the line Black Ranger!" she said huskily and charged up a bolt. Kira kicked the sword out of the way and unleashed a series of kicks and swipes on her.

"It's so easy it's not fun!" Kira said. Elsa's hand shot out. She grabbed her by the throat and lifted the Yellow Ranger up.

"Are you sure you want to say that?" Elsa smirked. She tossed Kira into the air a little and swung. Before Kira landed she was slashed with the blade. Elsa advanced… with a roar of rage Trent blurred around her slashing.

Elsa fell into a crouch, weakened. "It's over Elsa" Trent said.

"Retreat" snapped Paris. "We'll deal with this later!" he gestured and vanished. Elsa glared at Tommy then she and Zeltrax and the back up T-drones they had brought vanished.

Calypso was lying unconscious on the ground. Tommy kneeled beside her and picked her up.

* * *

Calypso sat up with a groan. Her outfit had de-morphed and the rangers surrounded her. "So" she said slowly. "I guess I'm failing science…" Tommy raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "You want to know what the hell is going on"

"Well it tends to pique my curiosity when abruptly my students can throw energy bolts and use knock-offs of morpher technology" Tommy said.

"Abruptly?" murmured Calypso. "Not by a long stretch…" she sighed and slid off the medical bed. "All right… you want the full story."

"Definitely" Kira said. Calypso shrugged.

"My father was Edwin Scott. Stevens was our mother's maiden name…he was obsessed with the power rangers and their technology since their first appearance in the city of Angel Grove" Calypso said.

"He devoted his life to research of the morphing grid…threw himself in deeper when our mother died. He had big plans, he could use his programs to find the focus of Morph Energy" she continued as she tapped some keys on a console and opened Tommy's files on past ranger teams.

"He was first drawn in while we lived in Angel Grove," she explained. "It started with the first earthbound team in a few hundred years. He watched the moon and its activity with Rita Repulsa, and then Lord Zedd. He became obsessed"

"How did he fare?" Tommy asked

"He was satisfied…well as satisfied as he ever got" shrugged the girl.

"Ignoring Ninjetti for various reasons we move on to when Zeo Rangers appeared he changed tact and researched the crystals they used and that wasn't very helpful to Paris and I. We were his assistants, we were only small children but we tested their response time to situations…accidents and such…"

"So he was trying to unmask them?" asked Trent

"Essentially, he wanted their secrets, he wanted their strength" shrugged Calypso. "It was his life's work, to find the rangers and prove his genius". She continued

"Then came Power Rangers Turbo, we went diving in the lake, found the sub, took pictures and then had to help him work on his mechanics" she rolled her eyes. "We also began research into The Phantom Ranger and that annoying traffic-cone with legs". She tapped to the next image.

"The team changed during that time," Tommy said.

"We found that much out" nodded Calypso. "It made him even more curious thank you very much…"

"We had to work in the space program after this" she muttered as she showed them the next line up. "We wound up briefly on the space station that was used to start work on Terra venture to keep tabs on the Space Rangers whenever they were in the solar system."

Conner grinned. "Sounds cool"

"It was very cold…and not much fun" Calypso sighed. "But it opened another link to the next set of rangers. Terra Venture was another start you see, he was major-ly pissed when we wound up having to chase them across the galaxy to a place the Sabres had started generating pulses on the morphing grids" Calypso turned to the next picture.

"The Lightspeed program hired him to help with the morphing technology because of his expertise…not that it went perfectly. He finally had ranger identities and labs he could use…and he ends up devoting all his time to the Zords they had and their weaponry working with Ms Fairweather"

"So you chased rangers?" Haley asked.

"Doggedly" Calypso nodded. "The Time Force Rangers led us to Silver Hills and we had SOOOOO much to do. He investigated mutants and rangers alike to see what they would ultimately lead to… it lead to him being kicked off the Silver Guardian Project…proud moment after he shouted at Mr Collins and called him incompetent"

"The Wild Force was particularly sticky, he sent us into confrontation against them and investigated the history of rangers…this was getting close to his death and he didn't know it. He was particularly interested in the exceptional sentience of the Zords they used."

She gave a sigh. "And then was his time in Blue Bay Harbour unlocking the tales of the Ninja Rangers and their connections to the Ninjetti…he found connections…and was led to the old Command centre where a hologram distracted him, self-destructed a console and blew him backwards down a gaping hole in the floor"

Tommy swallowed. "I programmed that…"

"And that's why Paris wants you and the Red Ranger dead as disco" explained Calypso. "He loathes your existence, he blames you for our fathers death and will stop at nothing to make sure you pay. He's after Conner because Conner is the leader, it's a statement"

"How did you get morphing technology?" Haley asked as she stared at the bracelet.

Calypso gave a light laugh and walked towards a display of Haley's latest designs and research on Triassic Rangers. "I didn't GET morphing technology. I –AM- morphing technology. My brother and I were born with a bone disease, which developed into leukaemia. We died. But father adapted his research into the most distant rangers and the morphing grid that he'd happened across and used it to re-engineer our bodies. Cloning us and using technology to replace the genetic illness."

Tommy looked the girl up and down…she definitely seemed human. "Then mother was killed when a monster and a Megazord were fighting, an energy blast destroyed a road and it caved in. Paris and I were with her. We survived she didn't." Calypso shrugged. "Paris was sensitive he'd always been designed as a lover not a fighter but there was nothing that could be done…he threw himself into his study of combat to protect the ones he loved."

"It wasn't good enough, two girlfriends were wounded in a monster attack…a friend of ours as well…and then our father was killed and Paris went off the edge"

"How -" began Tommy.

"I'm getting to the power bit" Calypso sighed. "Every time a new ranger team appeared father upgraded us to make sure we could match their abilities and many of those their enemies had. He even developed a way to make monsters grow because of their bizarre DNA and such. We were armed and dangerous and he kept fixing us up… then he died. And Paris turned those powers from "only when in danger" to "only to cause danger" powers."

"So your brother thinks he can beat us?" Kira said. "Mesogog's not done it yet"

Calypso gave another laugh. "Mesogog's working with Calais and my brother" she said. "Paris is ruthless and relentless…nothing will stop him."

"This is Bad" Tommy said. "We need to focus on a plan of action" his phone beeped. "Hello? - - What! When? - - - Okay I'll be down right away - - - they've been in there an hour? - - - Yeah it doesn't sound good - - I'll see you" he snapped his phone shut. "That was Mr Rosen the Spanish Teacher…Principal Randall got called into the school board's emergency meeting in the bad kind of way. I'm going down to help at the school, see if she's okay" he didn't see EVERYONE in the room roll their eyes.

"Watch out for Paris" Calypso said. "He'll be recharging but that doesn't mean he won't hunt you down outside of Ranger Form." Tommy nodded and left the lair. Calypso looked around. "No offence but you definitely need an upgrade around here."

**- - - - TBC- - - -**

**In the next chapter: Elsa's big mission, a new mutate, more fighting, Tommy takes the plunge and asks Principal Randall Out (yes you read that right at the start AND the end) and the plan goes into phase 1**


	3. III

_**Far Beyond Love and Hate 3**_

**Zen Aku:** Very perceptive, all will be revealed next chapter…but you win an imaginary cookie for getting that pit down. The Green Ranger was evil to start and the White ranger was always good so I figure the G vs. E thing would go okay.

**- Mesogog 's Fortress-**

The room had once been a lab that Mesogog had discovered the volatile nature of certain chemicals in. Now the glass roof and long walkways were blackened with ash and scorch marks. The walkways over the crater and pit that had been blasted into the floor shrieked as Paris and Calais strode along the walkway.

"This will do," said Paris.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked as she looked about with disdain.

"Positive" Paris said as he looked up at the glass dome of the ceiling. "I love the light… but it needs a homey touch". He walked over to a staircase and hopped off it. Calais followed, dressed in a green trailing gown of ivy leaves made from silk and velvet. He hurled an energy bolt at the boards that covered up the glass of side windows. "Light is always important," he said.

Calais lashed a vine tendril at a pipe on the wall, a burst of water bubbled out and began to fill the deep crater. "And water features are in this year" she purred.

"Look we've got a hanging ornament" Paris commented as he zapped free a metal frame that still held old light kits.

"And I simply ADORE these chemical vats" Calais said as her vines pulled three chemical vats back up into position. "But it's missing something" she said.

Paris dusted away some blackened earth. "Mm" he nodded. "I know what…" he scraped away some dirt and dropped in some seeds. "Garden Force can't hold a candle to me…" the plants spread out, blossoming swiftly as they spread their seeds through the earth. Lilly's popped open on the water, the walkway was supported by twisting vines and in the central circle hub of the walkway thorns and briars wrapped around and gave extra support as it reformed the railings.

Vines clung to the glass dome and shone patterns down on the room below. The light kits were filled with a glowing fungus and surrounded by vines. Hanging Garlands draped from the ceiling and walkways… it was beautiful

"Much better" Paris purred.

"Make yourselves at home" muttered Elsa. Zeltrax and Mesogog entered. The dinosaur master looked around.

"I see you've redecorated" he mused. Calais and Paris rose up from the lower floor via a large leaf on a stalk that rose for them. "The temperature is changed…"

"It's not the heat it's the humidity," Paris said as he hopped off the leaf and walked towards his "comrade". "Soon the world will be my greenhouse."

"And the dinosaurs will rule again" Mesogog growled.

"Exactly" chuckled Calais. "And we've already figured out a plan" she walked forwards. "The rangers draw their power entirely from their camaraderie and their Dino gems. We simply separate them from both. Leave the rangers to me"

"The eco-system is in jeopardy from humans…but we'll make it so the humans are in jeopardy from the eco system" cackled Elsa. "I've devised a device that will heat up the world by locking onto and launching into the Ozone Layer. The beam will spread rapidly in a matter of days the planet will be the heat dinosaurs need"

"While the rangers are preoccupied with Calais and my sister," continued Paris. "I'll work on their zords, we need them to bring back dinosaurs. My plan is to use that as a springboard to get them. However the Black Ranger bothers me… we need to distract him. Lure him away from the others, capture him and make sure he can't help them". He looked at Elsa. She stared back.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"He's desperate and a fumbling fool, it'll be easy," Calais said. "I can even dope him with love serum…" Elsa shot her a seething look. "Or maybe not."

"Once we drain the Dino gems I can recreate every single dinosaur you care to mention but we need to cause confusion to do that. Calais will take up a second base to ensure we can capture them easily" Paris said. "I'll work on another project. Once I have the Dino Gem Data, the heat ray and the rangers in discord I'll be able to supply you with a new breed of plant and dinosaur that will rule this world! And best of all… I'll be able to free us both from our human forms!"

"I won't get close to that - Boy Scout!" Elsa exclaimed abruptly.

"You will Elsa" Mesogog snapped. "You have things to attend to as a civilian. Go and do that". Elsa shifted uneasily, turned around and left. Zeltrax watched her leave with the shiny black panel on his face.

"Now…we need to lure the rangers out," murmured Paris. "A nice, beatable monster should do it." Calais giggled.

"I want to use the machine!" she exclaimed.

**-Reefside High-**

"Ms Randall!" Elsa shuddered and turned to face Tommy.

"I heard you were, eh, in –some bother and I – eh wanted to see if you were okay," he stammered. "I just -"

"I'm fine, I was in trouble because I let two psychotic students into the school and they trashed it, now I have to see to it getting fixed" Elsa said coldly.

"I'll help!" yelped Tommy, and then blushed. "I mean…if you – eh – want me to"

Elsa shifted uneasily. "All right" she said. "Do." As she turned to walk away she spotted Calais down a passage. The plant woman raised a finger and Elsa gritted her teeth. "Come with me" Elsa sighed. "I'll show you what to do…" they walked towards the hall. Elsa smirked, this was her chance – he's be all alone…

"Hey Dr. O!" Conner called. Elsa resisted the urge to blow him into the middle of next week where his homework would be late and she could lock him up in detention. "We're here to help" Conner said.

"Wonderful" Elsa growled.

**-Mesogog's fortress-**

Zeltrax was being fitted with a new left arm. Calais lowered the welding iron. "This is NOT helping my hair," she snapped. Paris said nothing; he was rubbing his head and shivering. "Oh not again!" groaned Calais as she rushed over. "You can't neglect your injections!" she handed him the injector gun and he pressed it to his neck, the gun hissed, Paris grunted and a flicker of light ran through his veins.

"I'm nearly out" he said, nodding at the case.

"You can get more" Calais said.

"I mightn't have time…"

"You will" Calais said. She turned back to Zeltrax, connected a few wires and smiled. "He's ready" she called, Mesogog entered and nodded.

"Excellent, begin phase one!"

Calais grinned. She sauntered over to the Monster Making Machine and smiled as the Geno-Randomizer whirred up. "We draw them out and then go full on"

"I know where we can get their attention" Paris said.

"Well if kangaroo and a palm tree mutant can help…mixed in with a car piston, then you've got a deal," Calais cackled as she watched the creature step forward. "I give you- eh"

Mesogog cocked his head to one side, the creature had piston arms, a kangaroo head and a mane of palm leaves, its tail was a palm tree and it had piston legs with kangaroo feet, patches of bark decorated its chest and forehead.

"It looks ridiculous," the dinosaur grunted. "What do we call him?"

"Rockem Sockem" said Paris. "Because mother never bought me a set of RS robots because she was afraid they'd affect me negatively…pfft"

"I'm ready to Rock and Sock and ROOOOOOOOOLLLLLL"

"Oh shut up," Paris snorted.

**- The Reagent Medical Factory-**

Rockem Sockem pounded in the door, laughing as he did. Calais and Paris watched as he burst in and unleashed a coconut bomb on the nearest wall. The scientists and doctors shouted out as they were flung aside.

Calais noticed a guard coming towards her; she swung around and kicked him away, down the hall into a janitor's cupboard. "Time to get attention" Paris said. He closed his eyes and unleashed a beam of green energy into the air from his head. The Halo faded. "They'll get the message."

In the cave Calypso spotted the energy signature. Haley tapped a few keys and locked in on the point. "Reagent Medical Facility?"

"My brother's after Retrodyne-5" Calypso said.

"What is it?" Haley asked. "I haven't heard of it. Well a little on the predecessors that couldn't be released because they were rather volatile…"

"This isn't volatile, just too strong" explained Calypso. "In addition to the bone illness Paris contracted Diabetes when he went off the tracks. The diabetes mutated and Dad discovered that Retrodyne-5 kept it at bay. I stole the supply when Paris went postal" she added. "I hoped it would force him to stop, but he had a small cache of hid own- I guess its run out".

Haley nodded. "I'll call the rangers"

**-The Medical Factory-**

"Let's do this fast" decided Conner as they reached the Facility. "Principal Randall might notice we've left the team of helpers soon"

"Here we go" a voice called. Everyone looked up. Calais waved to them and blew a handful of sparkling dust into the air. "Come and get me" she vanished into the facility on a walkway. Kira launched after her.

"Stay close!" Tommy said as they entered the maze of pathways and grates – that's when the dust appeared. Conner climbed a ladder, Trent ran down a slope, Tommy rushed forwards, and Ethan headed down a corridor and suddenly they were split up.

Ethan looked down. "Trent! Man, am I glad to see you!" he exclaimed as he spotted Trent on the level below. "Hold on! I'll be down in a second!"

"Ethan! Watch yourself!" Trent shouted. Ethan looked over his shoulder and the piston power punch smashed into his body flinging him over the railings. Rockem Sockem leapt after him and landed to lash out with two fists that knocked Trent into a pipe and down a ramp. Trent groaned as he rolled to a halt against a row of barrels. He struggled to his feet…Calais was leaning on the barrels. "Hi there" she purred as she blew the dust at him. His mask flashed pink and gold as the dust curled around it like a serpent on a branch.

"White's such a pure colour" Calais said. "I bet all the girls want to find out what's under it…" she leaned closer. "Come and play in my garden there's more fun on my side of the fence then on your side" she whispered.

"I – I - " Trent began. Calais trailed her hands down his chest.

"Such an impressive physique…so much power…" her fingers left gold and pink trails that danced over his suit. "I need a gardener with creativity…" the little love hearts were dancing in his visor…

"Well I - " he stammered as she leaned in with glowing lips.

"TRENT!" cried Ethan as Rockem Sockem hit the blue ranger with a coconut bomb.

Trent pulled away, flustered, and ran towards the monster. Calais sighed, rolled her eyes and teleported away. Ethan was piston-kicked high into the air; he landed on a catwalk with a groan as Trent attacked with light arrows.

"Oh I love the intelligent type," purred Calais as she straddled the addled blue ranger. "So smart and sophisticated – I've heard all about how you've reached level 56 on The Dreaded Dungeon of Disease…I love that game," she said as she dosed him with her dust. He shuddered as his helmet flickered blue and pink. "But there are better ones to play…like a two player with you and me"

The glow trailed from her fingers.

"You're - evil," murmured Ethan.

"Oh but I'm able to be soooooo good" she whispered.

Ethan shuddered as she leaned in…Kira kicked Calais aside. Calais shrieked in rage and rolled backwards into a flip. She snapped her fingers and Triptoids appeared. "Fine play it your way!" she hissed at Kira. "Later" she murmured and blew a kiss to Ethan.

"Look out for that one" Kira said. "She should carry a surgeon Generals warning"

"She likes Dreaded Dungeon of Disease," sighed Ethan. Kira rolled her eyes and attacked the Triptoids. Below Rockem Sockem vanished into a portal leaving T-Drones and Seedlings to attack the White Ranger.

**-Elsewhere-**

Paris watched overhead as Zeltrax tapped the keys of the control box.

The vials began to fill and bottle. "I'll take the formula," Paris decided as he slipped the disk from the control box. "Calais" he murmured as he touched his temple. "How fares the battle?"

"I'm going after the two rangers we loathe the most now" she reassured telepathically. "Don't fret. I'll plant my draining kiss on them and morphing won't help them anymore!"

**-Else Elsewhere (I don't get it either)-**

Conner ducked as the coconut bomb blew up the stairway. Tommy came running but Rockem-Sockem landed a perfect punch to his gut and sent him shooting back the way he came. "Dr O!" Conner shouted. He attacked the monster again.

Tommy had landed in stacked sacks of labels. "Oh poor baby" a voice said. Calais slipped in beside him propping her head on her hand. "Want me to kiss it better?" she doped him up with another plume of lust dust. "I'd be happy to kiss you even if nothings hurt".

Tommy was fluttering, he couldn't think straight. "Oh – um I wouldn't be – I amn't" he grabbed her wrist. "You're evil!"

"Don't get so hung up on it," sighed Calais. Tommy stood up, still holding her wrist.

"You're going to tell me your plan and then you're going down!"

"Only if you ask nicely," Calais sneered. "Actually even then I'd say no!" she smiled sweetly. "I'm a lover and a fighter that's why every Calais Dupont action figure comes with karate kick action!" she kicked him in the ribs and sent him shooting right down the walkway past the fight. "And ten nasty surprises!" she cackled. Rockem Sockem retracted his head into the palm leaves and slammed it back into Conner, sending the Red Ranger flying off the walkway onto a platform over a water tank. There was a whirring noise around him.

Calais was standing on a crane, one foot in the hook and the other curled around the chain as she was lowered onto the walkway. She blew the dust at him. "Feeling okay? Want a cup of cocoa? Tea? Coffee? Me?" she pressed in close as he lifted himself up on the bars.

"Who are you?"

"Calais Dupont" she said. "Pleasures all yours…"

"I – I've never seen anyone like you"

"And you never will" she whispered as she moved in to kiss him. He grabbed her arms and pressed her backwards against the railing on which there was a metal gate that dropped into the water.

"You're not fooling me," he said. "What are you up to?"

"I must be losing my touch" Calais sighed as she silently unlatched the gate; with a swift move she ducked under his arm and swung her leg high into the back of his head. He dropped into the water with a loud splash. Calais shrugged and leapt away.

**-The Main Bottling room-**

Calais stalked along towards Paris. "They're being real pests" she snarled. "But they just need a stronger dose next time." Paris nodded.

"Mesogog is scanning the battle, everything is going well" Paris said.

"Then we'll know for sure if there's a bigger threat then the black ranger amongst the motley crew" Calais smiled. "Zeltrax?" the cyborg walked over. "Is everything ready?"

"100 prepared" nodded Zeltrax. "We're ready to move out."

"That's what you think!" Calypso leapt from the balcony, morphing into her armoured form and hurling a small bone blade at Zeltrax. He shrieked in shock and stumbled back as the white lightening shook him about.

"Oh it's you" spat Paris as he morphed. He pulled a sword from his body and lunged on the attack. "Let's settle this!" he unleashed a blast of green at her from his blade, she deflected it with a pulse of white power.

Calais sighed and leaned against a wall as they duelled. Trent came running through the door, quick as a whip Calais lurched out, grabbed his arm and judo flipped him over, as he tried to get up she executed two spinning kicks across his body and a power drive kick that sent him flying. The Seedlings lifted him up for her. "Now where were you going?" she laughed.

"I'm going to stop you!" Trent snapped.

"And what about when your friends find out that Daddy is the Dino?" purred Calais. "You should be at his side not trying to hack it"

"I'll free my father!" shouted Trent.

"Not in this lifetime" Calais sneered as she touched his forehead. The dust she blew from her palms curled tightly around his body as Calais' eyes glowed and sent light waves down her arm into his body. "Now kill your friends"

Tommy and the others met up in the main hall to the bottling room. "Trent went on ahead" Kira exclaimed, she sounded panicked. "We had to get in and help him!" the doors opened and Trent walked forwards. "Trent!" Kira exclaimed with great relief.

"Hello – my friends!" snarled Trent. He slashed the arrows at them, flinging them away. Kira ducked in time however and managed to take flight, grabbing Trent in her legs and dragging him to the rafters. Trent slashed at her, she blocked with her grips. "GUYS!" Kira shouted. "Go deal with the bigger problem! I'll be fine!" the purple love hearts around Trent's head popped with a sweet smell as more and more rose. Kira gave a growl and blocked his blade; she swung a leg at his head and kicked him off the rafters onto the level below.

"Trent it's me! Kira! Come on! Remember!" she pleaded. He attacked again; she blocked his sword and swung it away before planting both feet on his chest and knocking him off balance. "Please! Trent!"

Trent raised his sword…Kira didn't try and defend herself as he brought it down…her visor simply opened…the blade stopped inches from her head as purple beads fell off Trent's body and dispersed with a clatter on the ground. "Kira?"

"Trent!" Kira gasped as she hugged him.

"I – I couldn't stop myself – I was watching this all like it was a dream and I couldn't control anything I – I'd never hurt you". Kira just hugged him tighter.

**-The Bottling Room-**

Paris and Calypso were slashing and striking as the energy blasts from their clashes blasted out in various directions. Seedlings, Triptoids and T-Drones all attacked the other rangers as Rockem Sockem and Tommy threw down with each other.

Paris' blade was knocked away; he pulled on his spinal column and a long staff of bone and green black metal slid out. With a snarl he blasted his sister with Telekinesis and lifted her up before delivering an angry strike to her body. "This is where it ends sister…you should try to win at some point you act as if you can't hit me"

"I don't want to hurt you Paris" Calypso said. "But if I have to" the white light lifted Paris off his feet and spun him in the air before hurling him into a wall. Calypso hurled the seeds into the air; Seedlings with white bone appeared and attacked the other pawns.

"I've got an idea!" said Conner. "I'll go Triassic and take on Paris!"

"It's worth a shot!" Ethan agreed.

Paris picked himself up as the light filled the room…now he was against the Triassic ranger. "Oh goodie" he muttered. "You really can get uglier" the world distorted as they entered a parallel dimension.

Tommy hit Rockem Sockem with all his might and destroyed the monster. In his lair Mesogog snarled and reached for the controls of the Evaporator…then he paused. With a dinosaur grin he pressed the buttons up.

Rockem Sockem shot skywards. "We have to do something!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Leave this one to me!" Calypso said. "I'll call your zords for you!"

"But without Conner…" Ethan began

"You know he's not the alpha and the omega of these things," Calypso said as she pressed buttons on her collar. Her voice changed to Conner's. "Take your cue"

Rockem Sockem faced the zord… he ran forwards… Calypso thrust out her hands and the white energy powered up the Ptera-Boomerang. It slashed right through Rockem Sockem and anti-climactically vaporized him.

"That was - easy" Kira murmured.

In the other world Conner and Paris were battling. Paris slashed Conner twice on the chest then flipped backwards and blasted the ranger with a ball of energy. Conner deflected the blast with his fist and lunged into a tackle at Paris. The spine staff turned limp and Paris whipped it out, catching Conner around the neck and swinging in a full circle before landing and sending a wave of light up the whip to electrocute the Triassic Ranger to his knees.

"One ranger in the grave is almost as good as two in hell," Paris said.

"You know – I used to like you" Conner grunted. "But seeing the psychotic side explains what was wrong with you."

"Oh please, we both know it was because I was captain of the basketball team… soccer and basketball and ne'er the two shall meet," sighed Paris as he replaced his whip in his body and drew his swords from his elbows. "Alas poor Conner I knew him Horatio…of course I only need your skull for that part" he swung. Conner caught the blade and kicked Paris in the knee. They fell on top of each other rolling around, the dimension faded as Paris hit Conner with a glowing fist. Conner grabbed Paris by the throat and hurled him into a pipe. Rockem Sockem exploded, distracting Conner.

"I look forward to that again!" sneered Paris as he blasted Conner with an ivy vine shaped beam of light and teleported away. Conner groaned and slumped to the ground.

**-The Lair-**

Conner winced as Calypso dabbed the burn on his back. "It's like poison ivy but less itchy and more painful" he grimaced. Calypso showed him the bottle. "Camomile Lotion?"

"It works wonders on my brothers allergens" she said. "Stops them spreading and turning you purple". The others were all at the school pretending Conner had gotten a call to go home. Randall would not soon forget the ditching but Calypso had been very insistent.

"How did he get all that power?" Conner grimaced

"Dad upgraded us every time a new ranger team appeared" she shrugged. "He used to send us along to extract data from battles and made us able to handle ourselves…Paris trained as hard as I did…he's determined to get revenge for fathers death."

"How did you do what the others said you did with the zords?" Conner continued as he put his shirt back on.

"Mimicry. The power up was because my father always believed we should be able to help the rangers if the need ever came around" she shrugged.

"Glad you did" shrugged Conner. "Gracias"

"Denada" she shrugged in reply.

-**The High School-**

Elsa was seething. Mesogog had contacted her and insisted on her getting Tommy alone for capture. She hated this but she served her master…she didn't want to end up like Zeltrax. She owed him her life – this was how she had to repay him it seemed.

Getting the loner alone proved more difficult then she'd thought. He was always with the other Rangers. Rubbing her forehead Elsa walked into the classroom the fight had broken out with and resisted the urge to rip the board off the wall. She had to get him alone soon.

"Ms Randall?"

"Yes?" she said. Tommy was in the doorway.

"I – I – I was just wondering - "

"What? Spit it out and don't babble? If it's a raise: No. If its time off: No. If it's a new mug: No. If it's about metal detectors: No. So what is it Doctor? Because I've just had most of my school destroyed by a hormone driven psychopathic teenager with removable re-growing bones and a penchant for destruction as well as his sister. Spit it out man I have no time!"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" blurted Tommy.

Elsa stared.

**TBC:**

**_Well in the next chapter:_**

**_Positively everyone helps Tommy prepare for a date. Calais causes even MORE trouble amongst the males. And Elsa faces the greatest decision of her life: What to wear to dinner with her worst enemy. Because the leathers are out…well at least until the third date._**


	4. IV

**Far Beyond Love And Hate 4**

_Zen Aku is the most perceptive reviewer yet. Very, very clever note of the colours. Anyone else want to try his or her hand? No? Maybe later._

_Please review it makes it easier to write_

_I'd appreciate your thoughts on comments or quotes you thought funny, my OC 's (Especially them) and would be much appreciative if you brought these up in reviews._

**"Date with Danger"**

Elsa was knocked for six. "Sorry?" she murmured.

"Do you want to – go for – food? Or a show? Or something?" Tommy was suddenly very interested in cleaning his glasses. Elsa was still dizzy… "I mean if you don't I get it and I'm totally happy to lock myself in a stationary cupboard for the rest of the school year…"

Elsa was about to say something curt, Tommy could see the formidable Principal Randall raising her voice within and thinking up a put down. There was a flash of green behind Tommy, he didn't notice it, but Principal Randall could see Mesogog's face in the gateway along with that of Zeltrax, Calais and Paris.

"Pick me up at seven," she said resignedly. Tommy looked at her like a child that had just been given his ultimate Christmas present or something. Or a hungry puppy getting a steak. A very cute puppy. WHERE DID THAT JUST COME FROM?

* * *

Elsa was pondering the date as Paris and Mesogog worked on her upgrades. She didn't like The Black Ranger, he was obnoxious all "Oh look at me I've been five types of ranger!" it made her nauseous. Her master had ordered her to go out with the charming – eh – charmingly thick oaf. All she needed now was for him to start the date off by saying something corny like: "Your father must've been a thief coz he stole the stars and put them in your eyes". Strange, she doubted Tommy would say that. He'd turn up with flowers, gorgeously nervous and - - she WAS NOT EXCITED and she was NOT in any way, shape or form THINKING POSITIVE THOUGHTS about the Black Ranger.

No! Definitely not! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Done" Paris said. Elsa sat up as Zeltrax wheeled over a large mirror. She was wearing a different costume now. Black leather pants with a belt made of engraved silver disks on it, a long row of braided beads that hung down over her leg on the left side of her trousers. Her top was a double breasted, high collared leather one with long sleeves, it had a visible corset on it, she had a metal glove on her left hand that gave her fingers freedom to move while covering the back of her hand, it had a large round green stone set in it. She wore the same black cap she'd worn before her new style and also a pair of dangling silver earring with emeralds set in them, they vaguely resembled bat wings

Elsa slid her sword onto the holster across the small of her back. "It looks incredible," she murmured. "I feel - stronger"

"I've charged you with Morph enriched fragments" Paris explained.

Elsa was about to ask what he meant when he opened the box. It was five fragmented crystals and seven vials of silvery dust. "What's this?" she asked. "Wait… are they?"

"Yes I used some of these in your upgrades" Paris smiled. "The dust of the Power Coins and the Shattered remnants of the Zeo crystals" he laughed.

* * *

"I'm nervous" Tommy croaked. They were in what remained of his classroom, classes had ended a few minutes ago and most of the school had already left.

"You should be! Randall's a ball breaker!" Conner burst out. He noticed the cold glares from the girls Calypso, Haley and Kira didn't blink at all…he swallowed and stepped back into the shadows.

"It's nothing to worry about!" Kira said.

"I haven't been on a date in almost four years!" exclaimed Tommy. "I broke up with Kat and ever since…nothing…I don't even know why she said yes!"

"Pity?" Ethan suggested.

"Don't start that," Calypso said in a low voice. "Pretty much all the males in this room nearly had a lip lock – or helmet-to-lip lock – with Calais. So tips won't help from them!" All the boys looked sheepish. Calais perked up. "Someone's coming… later" she waved and teleported away with Haley.

Cassidy and Devin entered. "There you are!" exclaimed Cassidy. "Have you heard?"

"What?" Tommy groaned, safely tucked away in his arms on the desk.

"They're going to Fire Principal Randall unless she can figure out how to pay for the repairs to the school" Devin said. Cassidy nodded, but glared, angry that she hadn't been able to deliver the news.

"No way!" Tommy leapt from the desk and hurried out of the room followed by his students. The students were whispering in a huddle about something. Tommy rushed up the steps having seen Principal Randall disappear up them. He caught up with her purposeful strides. "Is it true?"

"Is what true? Did someone really invent the wheel? Did Leonardo Da Vinci really want to be a woman? Did someone fake the moon landing?" she hadn't turned to face him yet.

"Are they going to fire you?"

"Quite probably" she said. Tommy stepped around in front of her; she stopped at his broad chest and looked up at him. "You're in my way"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Not particularly. I'll see you tonight" she walked on

"What type of flowers should I bring?" croaked Tommy.

"Guess" she called back over her shoulder as she walked away. Tommy sighed and smiled…at least the date was still on.

"Dr. O!" Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, Cassidy and Devin were standing behind him.

"Yes?" he was nervous…they had a look in their eyes that was rather unnerving. They stepped forwards.

"We're going to get you ready for a date!" Ethan grinned and they grabbed his arms and led him towards the classroom. The basic lay out was not as humiliating as Tommy had expected: Conner gave him lessons on how to sit and walk and smile and all kinds of other superficial little things. Kira taught him the best way to talk to a woman (as an equal), Ethan showed him a list of conversation topics (avoiding anything related to her impending forced resignation), Trent taught him a little bit about dancing, Cassidy worked on his wardrobe and Devin made suggestions on how to pick her up at her house (lair of the dragon…shudder). By the end of it Tommy was a little more confidant he wouldn't make himself look like an idiot.

* * *

Elsa watched as the Geno-Randomizer hummed and buzzed. Calais had been working on this one. She smiled. "What do you get if you cross – an orchid, a temperature gauge and a garter snake?"

"I don't know. What?" Elsa muttered, her mind elsewhere.

"I amn't sure either but we're about to find out" Calais laughed. The door opened and the monster stepped from the smoke. Its body had temperature gauges all over it, a particularly large one in the middle of its chest. There were pipes jutting out of its back and it had Orchid petals around its long arms, wrists and neck. "I like it, let's call it Thermospent!"

"Will it do the job?" asked Elsa.

"Sure thing!" the mutate exclaimed. It opened its mouth and unleashed a blast of freezing cold that imprisoned a Triptoid in a sheath of ice. "See? Cryogenic capture!"

"We need a mutant!" Paris came marching through the door. "We're making a move, we're missing a part of the heat ray and we have to get it"

"Right" Elsa said. "I've got just the one in mind!"

* * *

"My brother's made a move," Calypso said into the console microphone attached to her ear. "He's at the MurTech Warehouse by the docks," she said. "He's got all the big players with him."

"We're on our way" Tommy said.

* * *

Elsa watched as the T-Drones pulled apart the boxes and revealed a large chain-bound box. "This is it," she said as she kneeled down and read the stamped information on the side. "Let's move!"

"Not so fast!" The blast Tommy fired sent a T-Drone flying. Elsa rose and stepped out into the hall. Zeltrax had charged head on and attacked the rangers. "Brilliant" Elsa muttered as she stepped forwards and joined the villains who had lined up. Calypso was there in full armour.

Calais was dressed in a purple outfit that resembled an orchid around the neck (high petals at the back and others pulled down and pinned to the front of her costume) she had dark purple lipstick and make up on and Orchids tied up her hair, she gestured with an orchid shaped sleeve and the mutate stepped forwards.

The mutated had glowing patches of gel on its body, its head was a jellyfish with long dreadlocks and the same tendrils were wrapped around its arms. The left arm was a large tulip and on its chest was a camera, a long row of film formed a cloak on its back and it had film curling around its back.

"Another new look Elsa?" snorted Kira.

"At least I don't always look like a giant canary," sneered Elsa. "Let's begin…"

They charged. Trent clashed with the mutant (Shutterdoom). Kira and Calais met in a furious battle. Conner and Paris met with a flash of blades. Ethan attacked Zeltrax. Calypso engaged the huge group of T-Drones, Triptoids and Exol Seedlings with her own handful of troops. Tommy and Elsa attacked one another furiously.

* * *

Trent flipped over the lash of the tendril and ducked the swing of another tentacle. "Is that all you've got?" he laughed.

"No I have this!" snorted the monster as it raised its tulip arm and fired the glowing seeds, blasting Trent away. Shutterdoom gave a gargling laugh and lashed its tentacles around Trent's legs, bashing him into a crate. "Hold still! I love that pose!" the shutter clicked as Trent leapt to his feet – he was frozen in place. "Now! WORK FOR ME!" the blast of electricity from the camera lens blasted Trent squarely in the chest. Trent didn't move. "And the white ranger falls!"

"Guess again!" Trent exclaimed, he rolled to his feet and moved straight into a dash, slashing back and forth across the monster.

* * *

Paris and Conner were attacking madly. "You're a red ranger not a deity, you're not going to win based on a colour!" snapped Paris as he swung a kick at Conner; the Red Dino Ranger blocked it. Paris sent a waved of energy up his bone sword which was flat against his leg, it bounced Conner off a wall. "See what I mean?"

"I could be the magenta ranger and I'd still beat you!" Conner snapped.

"Talk is cheap," sighed Paris as he raised his hand, the shimmering green crystals appeared before his palm. They flipped forwards and pointed at Conner then launched at him. He fell back with a shout. Paris laughed as Conner rolled to his feet and attacked with his spear.

"You're done" Conner said.

"That I am" Paris hissed. He caught the sword and sent a wave of energy through it before kicking Conner backwards. "Done with you!" He waved his hand, the roots lashed up from the earth. Conner leapt away just in time as they tried to snap like a snare around him. He dodged the next root attack and then the third… what he didn't dodge was the projected energy slash of the sword. "Over" Paris sighed as he advanced.

* * *

Zeltrax avoided the Sabre strike of Ethan, caught him by the back of the neck and slammed a knee into his helmet. "Weak!" Zeltrax exclaimed. He swung his sword and in a flash of Light Ethan was hurled like a top along the ground. Zeltrax's chest plate opened and a barrage of rockets launched out. Ethan cried out as he was sent flying again. The gold claw lashed out from Zeltrax's wrist and snagged the blue ranger, swinging him around and smashing him into the floor.

"Pathetic blue ranger…no wonder you're never the leader!" he sneered as he advanced. Ethan rushed forwards, a blue and red beam of pencil thin light burst from the "forehead" of Zeltrax's face piece, it followed his head movements, burning crates and blowing Ethan away. "So thoroughly pathetic!" The cannon rose up from behind his shoulder and pointed at Ethan. The liquid energy blasted out and pinned Ethan to the wall in a shell of goop. "And now it ends!" cackled Zeltrax as he walked forwards, his blade slowly charging with light.

* * *

Calais and Kira were locked in combat. "I love that colour on you" Calais said. "Reminds me of - - oh yes! A MAC DONALDS SIGN"

"Hey! Don't knock the colour!" Kira said. She attacked with the Ptera Grips. Calais flourished her hands and the slender bladed daggers slid from her sleeves. She caught the strikes of the yellow ranger and ran up Kira's body stamping both feet into her face and sending her shooting away before she landed in a crouch. "So that's the skill of a ranger? I have a Daffodil that could do better…"

"Well then that's one impressive daffodil," Kira said. She leapt into a series of kicks that Calais blocked. The plant woman laughed and pointed her fist, the blossom of purple light appeared and opened around her wrist, the blasts of violet light forced Kira to run, she leapt aside then onto a crate and then flipped off it as it was blown apart to land on another – the lash of the vine caught her in the torso and grounded her.

"End of the line little Yellow girl" Calais said, she snapped the whip vine in her hand at the air, the spark blasted Kira into a stack of crates. "And it was a disappointing trip!" Calais' eyes glowed purple and unleashed a wave of light from them that made Kira writhe in pain on the ground.

* * *

Elsa blocked the kick from Tommy, her sword met with his and they locked. "You really have improved" Tommy said through his teeth.

"You've got lots more to see" Elsa said. She slashed him with her nails. Tommy staggered back and Elsa's body unleashed a pulse of invisible energy that flipped Tommy away. Elsa darted forwards and performed a cartwheel, dropping her legs onto Tommy's chest then she flipped away and kicked him in the head as she did so. With a leap she vaulted over him and drove a leg into his back before twirling and letting bolts of energy leap from her body and knock him away.

"Big upgrade" groaned Tommy as he straightened up. Elsa rose a few feet into the air and swooped forwards, the trail of green light flowed after her, Tommy leapt backwards, Elsa halted… and the light travelled along the ground and up Tommy's legs to his body. He looked up, Elsa slashed the air, a green curved of light forming before her, she thrust out her palm and the bolt blasted him into a wall.

"I've been waiting so long for this" Elsa sneered. Tommy attacked with his blade; she blocked his strikes, knocked his blade off to one side and kicked him in the ribs. He spun a kick at her, their legs met…the heels of Elsa's boots were glowing green neon filled points that really stood out against her black ensemble… almost hypnotic as they blocked the kicks.

Elsa's gauntlet glowed, the green gem blazed with light as she thrust the beam at him. Tommy was blasted to hard he could barely hold onto his morph. He picked himself up…the wall of green light crashed into him and he toppled to the ground.

* * *

Calypso kicked off a pillar and landed behind a T-Drone. She kicked it away and blew, the tornado of white wind swept the evil forces up and away allowing her to raise her hands and drop white lightening on them from above. She spotted the various dangers the rangers were in.

"Here goes," she muttered. She focused and the white aura rippled out touching each of the rangers and putting them in Super Dino Mode. Calypso pulled a bone blade from her back and went back to destroying the pawns.

* * *

Trent caught the seeds launched at him and hurled them back at the mutant. Shutterdoom yelped in surprise…he looked up. Trent tackled him at full speed, launching him through the wall of the warehouse. "Now that's more like it" smiled Trent. He brought both fists down on the monster and then slammed it off a wall. He swung around using his feet and hands in a deadly pirouette, which sent Shutter doom shooting away. "This is it for you!" Trent said. He sprinted forward, there were flashes of white around the monster…and then one huge burst of energy – and the creature exploded.

* * *

Ethan pushed himself backwards through the wall and flexed his muscles; the shell on his body broke through the cement goop and freed him. "Let's do this," he said. Zeltrax unleashed his forehead beam again trying to follow Ethan but the blue ranger ducked low, bobbing and weaving around the movements before finally leaping at Zeltrax in a double kick. Ethan didn't let up; he blocked the claw slash and the sword swipe and punched Zeltrax across the chest repeatedly before smashing his head into the torso of the robot and flooring him. Ethan grinned and leapt into a flying elbow down onto his opponent's chest.

"That's the way you do it!" grinned Ethan.

* * *

Kira jetted upwards as the vine whipped at her. She weaved around the optic bolts and swooped down into a kick to Calais' chest. "Sorry but the tables have turned!"

Calais leapt up and with a shriek unleashed a blast of vines from up her sleeves and off her fingers. Kira jetted backwards and weaved around the attack to plant another kick on Calais. Then with a series of spins and leaps she unleashed another series of strikes. Calais crashed into a crate, splitting it open, dousing her in slender threads of paper. With a shriek she leapt up and unleashed another energy bolt blossom at Kira. The Yellow Ranger flipped over it and shot through the air planting repeated kicks on the Floral Fiend.

"Yellow Rules! Compost Drools!"

* * *

Conner and Paris were battling furiously. Paris spun and slashed the blast knocked Conner back but her caught the sword when it was next swung and knocked it from Paris' hands angrily.

"Not bad" hissed Paris. He thrust out his hand; the green thorns were like machine gun bullets. Conner rolled to one side then performed a diving leap to the other side and rolled away. He lunged from a crouch and tackled Paris. The Green Villain planted a foot in the Red Rangers chest and flipped him over. Paris flipped to his feet as four bone talons formed on his knuckles and extended. He slashed but Conner blocked the blow and shattered the bone blades.

"Time to regulate your calcium!" Conner said. He attacked methodically, focusing on hurting Paris. But the boy's elegant features contorted into a laugh as he blocked the attacks swiftly…however he frowned as Conner continued his attack – and suddenly he wasn't so confidant anymore…in fact he looked worried. Conner unleashed an angry kick to Paris' guard and sent him skidding backwards on his heels.

"Well now…that is quite a talent," Paris murmured as he rubbed his fore arms.

* * *

Tommy and Elsa just fought. He couldn't understand it; her first upgrade had been only so good, now it was – unsurpassed. She was his equal! He battered her, she battered him and it never ended. The gem on the back of her hand was glowing vividly. She slashed and hacked…but Tommy cut her off and blocked her.

Paris looked around and grimaced. He raised his hands, green and purple fire burst out as he did, the fire weaved around him and curled like a snake around his legs and body. He took a deep breath and spun on the spot. The sparks of fire shot out in every direction, setting light to the warehouse – the heat rose and the smell of burning wood greeted their noses. Calais blew a cloud of glowing dust into the air off her palm sending the boys crashing to their knees as sparks burst from their chests.

"Have to run" Paris hissed. Elsa leapt backwards, gliding a little to land beside the crate. She grabbed hit as a portal opened and whisked her away. "Loved the party, you know how to bring the house down" he began to punch the air. "The Roof The Roof The Roof is On Fire!" he smirked and pointed upwards. "Seriously". He teleported out.

* * *

"The warehouse fire was calmed and inventory was taken, I'm checking for what was stolen" Haley said as the Rangers let Calypso work on bandaging them up. "Hopefully it'll give us an idea of what Mesogog is up to."

"If he's working with Paris it's not something pretty" sighed Calypso as she applied the disinfectant to the blast wound on Trent's back. "I'm surprised they didn't give you a giant to fight"

"Why didn't they?" Kira pondered.

"Someone needs to work the growing process – Mesogog could have" Ethan said. "So why didn't he?"

They stopped the conversation as Tommy entered in a tuxedo. He looked nervous – his knees were knocking. Calypso rolled her eyes. "You can face down Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, The Machine Empire, Divatox, Mesogog AND all their mutant monster machines - "

"But a High School principal scared the be-japers outta ya" grinned Conner.

"Don't make fun of him," Haley said. "He's just really worried that if he screws up – she'll give him detention" she stifled a laugh. "Sorry" she amended. "I'm being serious- you look fine. What have you go planned?"

"Theatre and dinner" murmured Tommy.

"Be back by Ten" Conner smirked.

"Be a gentleman!" grinned Ethan

"No visits to make out point" Calypso added

"And I hope you make a good impression on her parents when they invite you in for lemonade" Kira said. She applied the bandage to Trent's wound on Calypso's instructions.

"You know what with the attacks and Paris and all that maybe I should reschedule – take a rain check – for a few years" Tommy said.

"You'd never live it down" Trent said. Tommy twiddled his thumbs nervously as he glanced at the clock. "It's time you set out," Trent said.

Calypso tossed a seed to the ground, a bouquet of orchids burst out and she gathered them up with a cord off a counter and handed them to her. "Mutated orchids, one of a kind, won't poison, eat or crush her in any way" the girl said. "You'll do fine"

"We've got faith in you Dr. O!" Conner grinned.

"Wow her with palaeontology" smiled Kira.

Tommy swallowed nervously and stepped out of the lair.

"She's going to shoot him down," Ethan said.

"Totally" nodded Trent

"Painfully" Haley sighed.

* * *

Mesogog hadn't grown the monster because he was previously engaged. The device was particularly powerful. It drained the programmed energy source completely from the target. He then glanced at Paris and Calais who were working on a new Geno Randomizer. With this hand held one – the world would be his soon.

* * *

Tommy walked up the path towards the small house…then turned on his heel and walked back towards his jeep. There was a faint chill in the December Night air – snow…it was coming. He turned back to the door then indecisively twisted to walk towards the jeep again.

She's just a woman – he told himself.

A beautiful, talented, intelligent woman – he added

She's a normal person

She unlike anybody else you've ever met

It's just a date

It could lead to more!

"I knew you wouldn't do it" Calypso sighed. She was standing there in civilian form, she had an off white coat wrapped around her frame, her white scarf protected her from the cold, her gloves were clutching the opposing arms to shield her body and her long blonde hair had snowflakes gathering in it. "You're afraid of what could be. The pink rangers (yes I did observe your behaviour in some of the battles around them) were common ground for you. This is different. I know what you feel; you're worried that she won't like you because you're not everything you seem. I know the same feeling. My brother does – or did – too. It's something you have to get over…all you need – is a push" she made a twirling motion with her finger pointed upwards and then pointed at Tommy as he spun around on his heels and skidded to the steps up to the house and levitated over them. Calypso appeared and pressed the doorbell and teleported away just as quickly with a light laugh.

Tommy was about to run when the door opened. Principal Randall was standing there in a long dark green silk robe. "You're earlier then I expected," she murmured.

"I – I – I can go - away" he stammered.

"No it's freezing" Elsa mumbled. (Why do I even care? He's a POWER RANGER I couldn't care less if he got frostbite in the groin region and had it gnawed off by wolves!) "Come in. I have some tea brewed – I just need to finish dressing."

Tommy looked around the house. It was like a show room, a perfect house, wooden floors, sombre reds, browns, gold's and dashes of purple or green in places so that it didn't clash or anything, so that it radiated an aura in the candle lit waves. It was a place she stayed, she hadn't named it her home, there were no pictures – but this was where she was listed in the book.

"Help yourself" Elsa said as she gestured at the silver teapot and white china cups on a table. "I'll be back in a moment" she moved up the stairs with a rustle of silk and Tommy carefully poured himself tea, steadying his shaking hand as he did.

He looked around, searching for a sign of her past…nothing. It was just a house it wasn't a home. He wondered what led her to lead this life without a home only a dwelling. Even he had memories in pictures in his house.

He sipped the tea, waiting. Then she descended the steps and his jaw hit the head of someone in China. "Is this all right?" she asked.

The black gown was slashed with black sequins and she had a red shawl on. It fit her like body pain, the slender black and red straps gracing her shoulders gently, the cut framing her athletic body perfectly.

He nodded dumbly as he fought for control of his larynx.

"Shall we go?"

More dumb nodding.

**TBC**

**_Oh she's got him in her clutches now. Well – the date is next chapter and with a monster gunning for him and a femme fatale beside him things look Bleak for Tommy. _**


	5. V

**Far Beyond Love and Hate**

_This one's for Shiny Tim!_

Elsa applauded. Oscar Wilde was always good, this performance of Lady Windermere's fan was excellent…a woman who rebelled, who took a part in her own life rather then let it overwhelm her…yet knew when to do that and when not to.

She shook her head and turned to look at Tommy. Soon Thermospent would attack and freeze them – perhaps sometime during the entrees.

"Uh – so dinner now" Tommy said.

"Yes I remember" Elsa said quietly. He was ridiculously insecure.

Elsa rose and strode towards the door. Tommy caught up with her and offered her his arm. Elsa was about to dismiss him when she spotted the coat check girl. More precisely Calais. Elsa forced a smile and took Tommy's strong arm.

_She should be concerned with her own mission_, sneered Elsa.

Tommy escorted her down the street to the restaurant where he pulled her chair out for her and was polite and courteos. Old Elsa would have loved this – the new Mesogog Elsa didn't.

Did she?

"I used to be a race car driver" Tommy said. He'd reread the card the rangers had written for him - and yes that WAS under the topics column. "While I was in college in Angel Grove."

"How interesting" Elsa said. She knew this already. "Why race cars?"

"Why not?"

"Good point" she nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"I was a martial arts champion"

"Well I was an Olympic gymnast" she snorted. She hadn't meant to say that, if he did a background check…no he wouldn't. "I took the gold when I was 16 years old"

"Wow" nodded Tommy. He smiled. "You've got hidden depths Ms Randall"

Elsa blinked and smiled. "I suppose we all do" she shrugged. "I suppose this is the part where we compare deep dark secrets?"

"I'll wait for the second date"

"You want another date?"

"Has it been that bad?"

Elsa paused for a moment, staring at the menu but not seeing it. "I…suppose not" she relented. He beamed and she couldn't suppress the smile. "Is the salad any good?"

* * *

Calais entered the old gardening centre; she strode along with Zeltrax in tow. "This is it, the perfect place" she laughed as she moved along the red stone paving flanked by the cast iron railings. There was a large fountain between two stair ways ahead and between her and that was an ornamental pond with a statue of Venus in the central isle. She smiled. "How nice – the goddess of love…" 

Calais blew a cloud of dust off her palm into the water, immediately the dirt vanished and a glimmering quality appeared. Calais smiled as she climbed the steps to a large potting yard, she looked to Zeltrax. "Zelly – darling – hit the lights"

"Yes Calais" Zeltrax grunted, he blasted the lighting system, triggering them to clink back on. Calais smiled as she spread the seeds around. A huge blossom burst from the wall behind her and opened, the gigantic orchid formed a throne from its petals and roots.

"All I need now, is to sow my wild oats" she laughed. "And the rangers will be MINE"

* * *

Hayley smiled as she zoned in on Tommy. "So cute" she smiled as he and Elsa made their way through the park. That's when she saw Thermospent and the Tyrannodrones appear. "Man he really has bad luck!" She hit a button on the console. "Rangers we've got trouble!"

* * *

Tommy heard the laugh and knew immediately it was a monster. "What a lovely couple" the monster cackled. "But you really should have wrapped up – there's CHILL in the air." He unleashed a blast of blue light at Elsa and Tommy. 

Elsa shoved Tommy and dived aside – the blast hit the ground and formed a gigantic ice mound. "Run!" Tommy shouted as he battled the T-Drones down. Elsa turned to run but the T-Drones got in her way, her eyes flashed green and they backed off a little. Elsa sighed and took a fighting stance.

She spun and the kick sent the T-drone flying.

"Time to put you in the cooler!" Thermospent hissed. He fired off another blast of blue liquid energy. Tommy threw a T-drone into it instead. The creature was frozen in a haze of glowing blue ice. Thermospent hissed in rage…the Ptera Grips slashed him heavily as Kira flew from the air and attacked.

"The power rangers!" exclaimed Elsa.

Trent and Kira went right at the monster…there was a crack and puff and the black flower petals swirled around the glowing violet dust. Calais stepped forwards. "Oh look, they're meddling again"

Calais was dressed in a dress of crimson and jade ivy leaves, the left side flowed down over her leg, white the other was a mini skirt. Her high heels were strapped with the same flora and the creepers were even wound around her arms, studded with rubies and jade. "Exol's! KILL THEM" the exols gave their war cry and attacked.

Calais laughed and advanced. Conner rushed her, she swung her hand out, a blossom of light opened in the air around her fist and a blast of power sent him flying backwards. Calais smiled and gestured, a vine spun around Conner's waist and bashed him off the ground repeatedly.

Ethan leapt forwards and knocked Calais down. "Party's over Plant Girl"

"That's the best you can do?" she laughed and attacked, Ethan blocked her kicks and slashes but she caught his arm and twisted him into a lock. She kissed his helmet and then shoved him down a flight of stairs. The glowing lip mark flickered for a few minutes then vanished.

Kira attacked Calais but was on the receiving end of a series of vine lashes. Calais advanced on Trent, her vines garrotted him, dragged him away from Thermospent and landed him at her feet on his knees. She placed a foot on his chest and shoved him off balance. "Here's a kiss from me to you" she purred. She kissed his forehead and the lip marks vanished after a few seconds of glowing.

Kira went into super dino mode and thrashed Calais. Calais shrieked in rage and unleashed a sonic scream. Kira flipped away. "Get your own man"

"Get a clue" spat Calais.

She blocked Conner's punch and dragged him towards her with his own momentum. A kiss later and she laughed victoriously, striding away. "I think that's enough of a distraction" she cackled. "NOW!"

Thermospent hit Tommy and Elsa with a Cryoblast freezing them both. Calais blew a kiss at the rangers as they charged, the explosion of violet smoke knocked them away. When the smoke cleared – the villains and Tommy were gone.

"No" gasped Conner.

"She didn't – no way – she got Tommy" Kira murmured.

* * *

Calypso sat at the console. "I can't risk trying to use my empathy link to Paris to find them, I'm sorry, we'd risk getting caught out if he read my mind" she explained. The distressed Rangers sat about the control room. Haley was working endlessly at her other computer stations, trying every trick she could think of. Calypso was helping as best she could but after an hour they'd not found any sign of the ranger. 

"What's the deal with the Calais chick anyway?" Conner asked. "She was at the garden centre that first time Paris attacked."

"Yes" nodded Calypso. "Calais is an ecologist – she's an old friend of Paris' and mine – we were in Angel Grove together, her real name is Corinne Calais. When Paris went mad Corinne thought he had every right to be angry and the little style diva fell into his way of thinking". Calypso shrugged. "We'll find Tommy – we just need time"

"Question is…do we have it" Trent murmured.

Calypso abstained from answering.

* * *

Tommy landed heavily in the cell, the dimly lit concrete box had a toilet, a sink, a mirror and a flat bed chained to the wall. Tommy struggled to prop himself up, he was chattering and bedraggled, his clothes were shredded a bit but he maintained his composure. 

"Welcome to the luxury suite" Paris sneered from the doorway. Behind him Mesogog and Zeltrax watched, gloating. "Page room service at any t- oh wait…we don't HAVE room service." He blew a kiss to Tommy and slammed the door.

Tommy locked eyes with Mesogog and the monster gave a ghastly toothy smile of some sort as the door slammed shut and hissed as the lock sealed.

* * *

Calais gave a dark laugh and closed her eyes. The purple light drifted up and spread through the sky…

* * *

"I can't believe the bitch kissed you" muttered Kira. 

"Neither can I" Ethan muttered. He touched the spot he'd been kissed. "Um…anyway what about Dr O?"

Calypso and Hailey were still at work.

Ethan stopped he looked up. "Uh – I'm going to go and – uh – patrol…y'know…and be back…soon…" he blinked, a purple haze had filled the room. Calais beckoned to him.

Trent and Conner were seeing much the same, making their excuses the three guys headed for the door. Kira frowned and went to help Hailey and Calypso.

* * *

Conner moved through the garden centre, the curtains of flowers and foliage parted and he walked towards a bed of roses, a large bloom opened out revealing Calais. She was wearing a flowing red gown of red rose petals with a bouquet of the flowers in her hair. She beckoned. 

"You called to me" Conner murmured – the world was spinning, he couldn't even remember arriving here. "Why?"

"We were meant to be Conner" she purred. "Your powers and mine…we could be famous – loved by all, feared by those who stood against us. You'd be famous and undisputed" Conner was unmorphed, totally defenceless… but all he cared about was getting to Calais through the parting rose bushes.

"I – I don't know how to act"

"Just put yourself in my hands" Calais smiled. Her bright red lips glowed and she swung her foot around to push it against Conners chest. He followed the red ribbons of the high heels up to her hip.

"What about - Paris"

"I want to be with you…come here…let me tell you his plan"

Conner nodded. He took her hand and she tugged him in. Her lips met his…red energy jolted from his dino gem through his body and into Calais. He struggled as best he could but his strength was failing. The large gem on the gauntlet under Calais wide sleeve glowed and turned red. Conner groaned and shoved away.

"What did you do?" he exclaimed.

"Oh – drained your morphing energy – the usual" she shrugged.

Conner moved at superhuman speed but Calais lashed out with a kick and he stumbled back – dazed and drained. "Sorry darling, but my garden has a crush on you" she snapped her fingers… Conner looked up and stared in shock.

The vines whipped down, tangling his limbs, dragging him upwards, constricting and holding him within a brilliant red orchid.

"Now…where's the blue one?" she mused, she closed her eyes, her telepathic link with the boys had just boosted – Trent was nearby but Ethan was in the immediate vicinity. She ran down a path, her clothes morphing…

* * *

Ethan walked along the catwalk. The glass overhead was glowing with the moonlight, casting silver shadows all around him. "Hello Ethan" he looked around. Hanging blue flowers parted away from a door, two giant cerulean petals parted like curtains and Calais stepped forwards. She was dressed in a shimmering blue dress, it was off the shoulder with a gap at the stomach, then it flowed out behind her, not a sign of her feet was visible. 

The gap in the catwalk parted them but as she stepped forwards large blue dragon flies came from holes in the wall, giving her stepping stones to use. "Ethan" she smiled.

"You – you sent for me? Didn't you?"

"Of course I did! A smart, handsome boy…someone I can connect with – I want to be good – I think you can help me" she touched his cheek. "Let me help you and you can help me"

"You want to be a good guy?"

"Good gal. Yes, all I want is what's best for the earth" she said. Her blue lips glistened and Ethan licked his own lips as she leaned in. "Let me help you become what you've always wanted, together we'll have recognition and appreciation" she kissed him. The morphing energy zipped through into her gem and turned the red stone purple. Ethan stumbled away and looked at his dimmed jewel.

"No! You didn't!"

"Fraid so dear" Sighed Calais. She squeezed a large orchid, the burst of pollen hit Ethan and he collapsed. "Two down, one to go…God this is not as fun as I expected I don't even get to fight them"

* * *

Kira looked around. "Where are the guys?" she asked. 

Calypso shrugged. "Where did they say they were going?"

"I have a bad feeling – something has happened to Trent" Kira said.

"Well…Calais is a pretty tricky gal" Hayley said.

"I'll lock onto their signatures" Calypso said as she worked away at the console…her eyes widened. "Oh no…they're flickering"

Kira blinked. "What – who?"

"Their energy signatures are flickering…something's weakened their gem energy…"

Kira looked at her morpher. "Where are they?"

* * *

**Next time: Elsa and Tommy get into a scrap. Kira and Calais throw it down. Mesogog and Paris prepare for world domination. Stuff hits fans.**


	6. VI

Far Beyond Love and Hate

MESOGOG'S LAIR

Mesogog watched the Aerial Assault Vehicle closely. Reptile eyes glowed with excitement as it was loaded with the massive ray gun. "Elsa" he hissed.

"Yes Master?" Elsa murmured, shaken from her thoughts by his call.

"We'll be ready for lift off in three hours, the school will be the first target of the DNA gun, in the chaos we'll occupy the rangers"

"Y-yes my lord" Elsa murmured as she felt the colour drain from her face. The school... suddenly she felt worried…and she didn't know why!

The students – as she walked down the halls, not knowing where she was headed – she thought about the students, rowdy, snotty, careless, rebellious…they never did what they were supposed to, they were willful – and that school was responsible for bringing her close to…Tommy Oliver.

Him. He was a problem…

----------------------BREAK

Tommy opened his eyes. Elsa raised the remote and pressed the button – the green ray burst forth. Tommy shut his mouth tightly and scrunched up his eyes… the shackles fell away.

"Mesogog is going to blast the school with a mutation gun…we have to stop him – the students are my responsability" Elsa said as she helped Tommy up. "I can't let them be mutated."

"We have to destroy the gun then" Tommy grunted as Elsa helped him up and towards the door.

"It's not possible, Calais and a detail of Exols are in the way – unless you're about to use a massive store of energy you hid away then I suggest you come with me to the invisi-portals"

Tommy looked into her eyes for a few moments before nodding slowly and allowing her to help carry his weakened body out the doors. "No further Elsa"

Elsa gasped. Zeltrax was standing before her, his sword held in large metal clawed hands, his chest plate veined with tubes and pipes of every imaginable sized, closely packed and banded with metal. Green energy coursed through the plate on his head like a gigantic demon eye…

"Zeltrax -"

"You would betray the master?"

"I can't be loyal anymore…"

Zeltrax raised his sword. "Then you must learn to be loyal once more"

"Smitty" Tommy said, struggling forwards, debating on if he could morph yet.

"He died a long time ago Dr. Oliver"

"He's standing right here" Tommy said firmly.

"I am Zeltrax – general to Mesogog"

"Your Terrance Smith, a good man who didn't deserve to lose his humanity"

"You must die" Zeltrax charged…his blade glanced off Elsa's and she lashed out with a kick, the neon heel of her boot glowed and with a flash she repelled him.

"I can't let you do that Zeltrax"

"Why Elsa…" growled Zeltrax.

"I finally found something to fight for" she shrugged. A slow clapping resonated in the hallway. The Exols and Paris strode forwards. Elsa stepped in front of Tommy, her blade at the ready

"How noble Elsa…alas it's time for you to die – nobility costs too high a price I think you'll find" Paris pulled a sword from his shoulder blade. Elsa unleashed a sword blast that Paris caught on his blade and absorbed. "Oh do it again love" he snickered.

Elsa stood her ground – Paris unleashed a power bolt at her…and Zeltrax deflected it with all his strength. "Zeltrax!" Elsa gasped.

"Run Elsa" Zeltrax grunted.

"He'll destroy you Smitty" Tommy said

"I was destroyed a long time ago" Zeltrax said, he brandished his sword…and charged. Paris fired two blasts of green energy from his eyes but the optic bolts glanced off the charging cyborgs claws. He leapt and slashed.

In a flash Paris blocked the attack and parried it aside. He spin kicked Zeltrax in the torso and slashed at him. The blades met in a cloud of sparks and green light that caused the air to crackle. Paris pulled back, his face mask snapped into place and his twin capes whipped out, snaring Zeltrax. "You made a mistake Zeltrax"

"I am Terrance…SMITH" Zeltrax unleashed a blast of energy from his body, forcing Paris to release him before he charged and slashed Paris with a power blade. He hacked his way through the Exols and Triptoids…Paris pulled two axes from his shoulder blades and charged them up.

"No…you're scrap metal"

The axes flitted through the air, Zeltrax tried to hack them from the air, the glowing crescents closed in and slkashed him one after the other.

"Goodbye Zeltrax, I do hope Mesogog kept your Warranty" Paris sighed. He hurled the power bolt he'd charged up…and in a flash Zeltrax was gone…

------------------------BREAK

Elsa shuddered as she heard the cry from Zeltrax. Quickly she tapped the coordinates of the invisiportal into her wrist device and pulled Tommy through. There was one place she had to be.

The school.

--------------------------BREAK

Mesogog looked at the Mutate. "Tarantulip" he hissed. "Take the DNA-Gun and change the students at Reefside High post haste".

The brilliant red monster bowed. "Yes My Lord" he grunted. Calais watched the monster leave before advancing.

"The school – why attack their?"

"It will force the Rangers to divide their forces or divert completely from attacking us" replied Mesogog as he boarded the airship. "We move on the city…nowwwwww"

"I hate that dragged out whisper thing" grunted Calais.

-----------------------------BREAK

Elsa shifted back into her black business suit and glasses. She put Tommy in her chair, he'd fainted from exhaustion…his gem would recharge during the nap though so that was handy.

Now she needed to find the rangers. She hurried down the hall – only to be greeted with the sound of screaming, terrified students. Elsa rushed to the steps to see a monster aiming the DNA gun at the students. Cassidy and Devin were trying to get a shot, as soon as Cassidy saw Elsa she rushed forwards.

"Principal Randall! What do you think should be done about this situation?" she quizzed.

"Not now Ms Cornwall! Students! Inside! Now!"

The Monster aimed and fired the blast. A student morphed into a blue skinned reptile wrapped in vines. Elsa grimaced and leapt forwards. Tarantulip spun but Elsa kicked the blaster to one side and punched him back.

"Camera on me Devin, get her in the background!" snapped Cassidy as she straightened her hair. "Moments ago a freakish monster attacked the city and – where's Principal Rand- OH MY GOD!"

Elsa knocked the monster aside and kicked it backwards. She leapt on the attack her sharp high heels lanced into the monster and forced the weapon from it's hands. Tarantulip slashed at her, she weaved aside and punched it so hard it was sent flying.

"Mesogog will reward me greatly for destroying you!" Tarantulip spat.

"Perhaps – but it's not going to happen so quit dreaming" sneered Elsa. She swung the monster into the wall of the school and rushed it. Tarantulip unleashed a blast of spider shaped seeds that exploded around Elsa. As the smoke cleared she rushed forwards and rammed a knee into Tarantulips eight eyed face.

Kira, Conner and Ethan pulled up on the Raptor Riders. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Kira murmured.

"Uh – I don't know" Ethan mumbled.

"Let's go see what The Principal thinks she's doing" Conenr suggested.

Tarantulip knocked Elsa down and lurched at her – the energy blasts hit it in the torso and it fell back. The Rangers leapt on the attack but the monster rolled aside and grabbed the DNA Gun

"That's infused with Zeo radiation! Don't let it hit you!" Elsa shouted.

"How does she know that?" hissed Ethan.

The monster blasted the rangers with a pollen burst and aimed the gun. Elsa ran forwards her sword appearing in her hand as her costume appeared on her body. She unleashed a winding energy bolt that blasted the gun to one side and then knocked Tarantulip down.

"I'll take it from here" Calypso said as she materialized, pulling a bone blade from her elbow. She charged it to full power and hurled it at Tarantulip. The blast of white light gave Elsa a chance to get in a spinning slash.

Calypso smiled and in a blur of speed she circled Tarantulip. Elsa removed a dangling piece of metal from her belt and snapped it out. The bat shaped projectile flitted through the air and hit Tarantulip repeatedly.

Calypso leapt into the air, her blade glowed and she stabbed down. The white light exploded from her blade as she sliced Tarantulip down the centre. Elsa spun, her blade glowed and she hacked him with two slashes at 45 degrees from his head to his hips.

The monster disintegrated on the spot.

Elsa nodded with satisfaction and turned around to find the Rangers ready to fight.

"Where's Dr O?" Kira snapped.

Elsa looked around. "This isn't the place to discuss that – come one" she walked past the amazed students and into the school.

--------------------BREAK

Calais kicked the guard into a wall and advanced on the controls to the city power grid. "And she said unto them…let their be a power outtage" she hurled an energy wave at the controls and in a flash everything went dark.

--------------------BREAK

Calypso finished scanning Tommy. "He's fine, my brother's draining didn't take all his energy, he'll be back to full power soon" Ethan and Trent stood at the doors to make sure no one came near as they discussed their plan of action.

"The DNA gun the mutate had was a prototype, small potatoes" Elsa said. "Paris and Mesogog have loaded a bigger one onto the airship; it'll help speed up the heat ray and will irradiate the earth with Zeo energy so that people start to morph into dinosaur monsters"

"Why the change of heart?" Conner asked with narrowed eyes.

Elsa looked at Tommy. "Something worth fighting for. I repaid my debt to Mesogog – I guess I can't accept the things he's going to do anymore" she shook her head. "We have to stop him – once and for all" She looked at Trent. "But there's a catch"

The White ranger looked at his feet. He entered the office and de-morphed. "Mesogog's using my Dad's body." There was a stiff silence. "He had a lab accident and mutated, he can't control it…I promised I wouldn't say anything in order to protect him. But – I have to say it now or he could be destroyed for good"

Elsa shook her head. "Mercer tried to get rid of Mesogog, Mesogog tried to get rid of Mercer…neither succeeded. Then Paris came along -"

"Brother dear always was good at genetics" Calypso growled.

"He's been working on a way to free Mesogog – if we time an attack just right we might get Anton Mercer out of danger…but…" Elsa hesitated. "There's the risk that Mesogog will be almost omnipotent"

The shudder ran through the group. The thought was chilling. Kira took Trents hand in hers and gave a supportive smile. Seconds later the lights went out.

"I have a bad feeling" Conner said.

The distant explosions and shrieks of metal agreed.

-------------------------BREAK

The pink, yellow, green, blue and red energy waves hit the streets and buildings of Reefside. People screamed and transformed into dinosaur monsters. The coin fragments influenced the transformations while the zeo energy augmented it, in an instant humans became dinosaur monsters.

Paris watched from the massive window on the front of the command room. On a raised platform, in a large black chair Mesogog sat, he appreciated the chaos with closed eyes and a satisfied hiss.

"The heat ray is almost at full power" Calais said as she entered the bridge. "We can fire it into the atmosphere soon"

"We can remove Mercer now" Paris suggested. "Usher in the new Era with you in your full power, demi-god form"

"Yessssssss" hissed Mesogog. "You're more capable then Lothor at least" he added.

"I'd seen bricks more capable than Lothor" snorted Paris. He gestured to the side door to his lab. "Dinosaurs first…"

----------------------------------BREAK

"Be careful" Elsa said as Tommy (in full ranger outfit) headed for the city. The Airship looked like death overhead.

"Calypso's shielded our gems from the Zeo Radiation" Tommy said, reassuring her

"That may be so…but you can still be killed" sighed Elsa. She kissed him on the helmet. "Please come back to me"

Tommy hugged her. "I think I might love you"

"Save it for the matinee" she said softly as she stepped away and let him rush to the rescue. "Never fall for the shining armor type" Elsa muttered. "It only brings heartache"

"Let's go find a DNA-reversal, take your mind off things" Calypso suggested.

"We can use my workshop" Hailey added as she gently put the prototype DNA-gun into the case she'd brought. Calypso put a hand on either woman's shoulder and in a burst of light and energy they were gone.

----------------------------BREAK

Calais watched the rangers approach on the screen. "This'll be fun" she mused.

----------------------------BREAK

Ethan used a flip kick to knock a large Mammoth monster with green hair back, he spun and kicked a Blue tricera monster aside.

Kira knocked a yellow Sabretooth onto it's backside with her cartwheel.

Ethan leapt over the head of a swooping Pink Pteradactyl


	7. VII

**Far Beyond Love and Hate**

**Kira fell as the monster attacked her. Trent cried out as he took a powerful strike from a green stegosaurus mutant that had been aimed at Kira. They fell together, Trent covered Kira with his body…determined to save her.**

**Tommy blocked the yellow sabretooth mutants and threw them off balance…but the Pink coloured pterodactyl swooped, kicked him off balance and made him fall backwards. Conner was thrown backwards by a Tyrannosaurus. The monsters spewed blasts of energy and both rangers were flung to the ground as Ethan was hit by a blue triceratops pulsating with energy.**

**The demorphed rangers landed in a heap…defeated by the four or five dozen mutants.**

**

* * *

**

**Elsa glanced at the nervous students. "I've had enough of this" she declared. "I'm going out there!" she turned and headed for the door. "Who saves the heroes?"**

**The students looked at each other and rushed after her. Elsa stopped at the steps. Halyely leaned out of the cab of the truck she drove. "They're in trouble" she said.**

"**It involves mutants" elaborated Calypso from the passenger seat**

"**Let's roll" nodded Elsa as she climbed in the passenger door.**

"**Wait for us!" Cassidy shouted**

**

* * *

**

**The laughter rang out. The storm of green light condensed into the lithe form of Paris Scott, he strode forwards in his black pants, green silk shirt and biker boots. "Ah – how the might have fallen. It's the end of an era, the power rangers' era…yes this is pretty much how I imagined it" he paused and looked at Conner. "Except you were taller…go figure"**

"**You're not going to win" Conner said as he struggled to stand.**

"**Um…yes…I am" Paris said as he put a finger on Conner's chest and shoved him back. The black petals and purple smoke swirled around to form Calais who was gloating, dressed in an almost see-through green blouse and black silk trousers over high heeled boots.**

"**Well this almost seems anti-climactic" sighed Calais.**

"**It's a pity you must die rangers" Paris said as he bent his elbow and pulled a sword from it. "Goodbye" the bone blade glowed and he slashed down.**

"**Not So Fast!" the bone staff blocked the blade and a flash of green and white burst into the air. Calypso was standing there in black trousers, a white blouse and looking very annoyed. "I'm stopping you now Paris"**

**Paris twisted backwards. "Yeah? You and what army?"**

**The Transport screamed around the corner and skidded to a halt, spinning 180 degrees. The back burst open. "This army you pretty, vain, parasite" Elsa said as she stood, arms akimbo, in the opening with her students behind her dressed in sports pads and make shift armor wielding anything handy.**

"**What? A washed up sadist educator and her gang of barely-past-puberty social leeches? I'm terrified?" sneered Paris.**

"**At least they've passed puberty" Elsa smirked.**

**Paris raised his blade…and was kicked through a wall by his sister. Elsa leapt down and attacked Calais spinning and slashing, forcing the girl to backstep repeatedly and quickly. **

**Devin hit a Mastadon Monster with a hockey stick.**

**Alexei kicked a soccer ball into a Triceratops so hard it fell**

**Cassidy slapped a Sabretooth with a tennis racket**

**The rangers stood up. **

**Ethan and Conner marvelled as their girlfriends beat down a Tyrannosaurus.**

**A green stegosaurus was chased down the street by the cartwheeling cheerleaders whielding baseball bats.**

**The soccer team even pelted mutants with anything they could kick.**

**Suddenly there were more and more people, a gang of little old ladies hit a pterodactyl with their Zimmer frames and handbags! Conner even saw his mother wading into the frew against some T-Drones with her waffle iron.**

**Paris and Calypso battled furiously, knowing each others moves before they even made them. Paris slashed, Calypso slashed – both fell backwards. Using their cybernetic enhancement morphers they upped the ante and attacked again.**

"**You're forgetting that THEY killed father"**

"**No they didn't" Calypso snapped.**

"**Not directly – but they killed his soul right before his body!" Paris hurled his sister aside, she flipped and landed a spinning kick to her twin's torso. **

**Elsa and Calais kicked and punched each other. Calais hit Elsa with a burst of power but as she fell Elsa slashed Calais with her sword. They charged up their energy blasts and fired. Both were knocked down.**

**Paris and Calypso slammed their swords together, Paris twisted as did Calypso, they slashed…for a moment all was still. Then the burst of sparks forced both to return to their human shapes. Paris stood up. "R-Retreat" he snapped. He glanced up at the shape flying overhead. "Hm…later darlings" he sneered. He blew a kiss at them and teleported away with Calais close behind, laughing at them…**

**Elsa looked up. "Oh no" she gasped. **

"**How do we get up there?" Ethan moaned.**

"**No idea" Calypso winced. "But I'd suggest we do it soon…ouch by the way" Conner and Ethan helped support her. "I'll heal in a few minutes – now how do we get up there?"**

"**We could open an invisiportal" Hayley said as she slipped out of the cab. "If we had the access codes to Mesogogs network – that's where he's got an invisiportal generator"**

"**Then we can do it, I memorized all his codes" Elsa said.**

**

* * *

**

**Mesogog hissed as the genetic rehabilitation began, he felt Mercer truly leave his system. Paris' Exol's were at their stations while Calais and Paris finished the treatment finally taking Mercer from his body.**

"**What…I'm me…" Mercer whispered from inside the glass cube he was held in.**

"**Yes…not much fun I'd imagine" Calais sneered. Mesogog gave a growl, his body was changing, Stegosaurus plates burst from his back, a tail lashed the ground, the triceratops plate extended on his head to curve around the spiky plate across the back of his skull. His eyes flared with greater yellow and his claws lengthened as spikes popped out of his arms and elbows.**

"**Yesssssssss" he hissed. "Fully Dinosaur at lassssssst"**

"**Yeah we're all happy for you" sighed Paris. "Can we get to warping the world into a paradise without humans? Or rangers?"**

"**Of course…Mercer may yet prove usssssseful…keep him incase the rangerssssss turn up" hissed Mesogog. **

**

* * *

**

**The inivisiportal spat the team out on the top of the ship. Elsa pointed to a vent and used her sword to cut it open. They dropped into the narrow maintenance corridor. "Can you morph yet?" she asked.**

"**We're nearly at full power" confirmed Ethan.**

"**Okay, Mesogog was undergoing treatments to have Anton Mercer removed from his system, Paris set that up in the lab down that way" Elsa said, pointing down one hall.**

"**Dad?" murmured Trent. "Free?"**

"**Hopefully – or maybe hopefully not, Mesogog will be twice as powerful if Mercer's free" Calpsyo said quietly.**

**Elsa shuddered at the thought of a more powerful Mesogog. **

"**The generator is supplying power to the mutation gun that's going to be fired with the heat ray…it's the other end of the ship and it's set up in the glass panelled room of generators down there" she then pointed ahead. "The control rooms up here"**

"**Okay, Trent and Kira should go to find Mercer, Calypso, Ethan and Conner – you guys take out the mutation gun and heat ray…Elsa…you and me to the control room?"**

"**Oh, that's how you romance a girl, wine her, dine her, destroy her ex-boss" Elsa smirked. "And they say true love is dead" she head off. The rangers split up. **

**

* * *

**

**Trent and Kira moved along the walkway into the lab slowly. "Trent! Trent!" Mercer was banging on the containment cube's glass. "It's a trap!" he was suspended up in the air and could see the waiting Exols and Triptoids. **

**The mutants leapt down around the rangers. "Ah nuts" Kira said. The door hissed shut behind them. There was a flash of light. Calais materialized in on the roof of the cube suspended at the top of the room. **

"**Oh!" she laughed. "I'm just a sucker for happy reunions! Hey…say hello and goodbye to daddy dearest" she smiled as her briar whip materialised in her hand. "Because he needs a bath!" the floor beneath the cage opened to reveal a pool of bubbling acid. "Have to clean all that badness off him" she cackled.**

"**You psychotic -"**

"**Oh don't bother I've heard it all before" Calais sneered. She leapt off the cage. "Any last words?"**

"**Yeah…AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the sonic waves left Kira's mouth and blew the creatures around them away, some into the acid even…**

**Dino Thunder! Power Up!**

**White Dino Ranger! **

**The explosions of light cleared to reveal the Yellow and White rangers. **

"**Ah…that's more like it…KILL THE GIRL! THE WHITE IS MINE!" Calais spat. She cracked her whip, the purple energy on it knocked Trent to the gound. He leapt to his feet and attacked. **

**Kira spun and took on the Exols and Triptoids with her Ptera Grips.**

**

* * *

**

"**There it is" Ethan breathed as they stared at the massive double barrelled blaster under the glass. "Wow…"**

"**That Glass shifts around, it lets the blasts be directed more efficiently and it amplifies it…my brother's design" Calypso said. "Ethan. You should take out the glass, Conner and I will handle the mutation gun"**

"**Hey, for you, I'd take on your brother" Conner smiled as he followed Calypso down the steps to the lower platform near the gun. The girl ignored his flirtations.**

"**Oh would you?" she snorted.**

"**Let him prove it sister dear" **

**Paris landed on the walkway and hurled a pair of bone blades at Calypso, she leapt and arched her back, the first passed just over her chest, the other narrowly missed her heels. **

"**Dino Thunder! Power Up!" exclaimed Conner.**

"**White DNA! Full Power!"**

"**Green DNA! Full Power" **

**The twins attacked each other – Conner froze for a second…he didn't want to risk hitting Calypso. Paris landed a kick on her face and knocked her down onto the generator room floor.**

"**Pity sister – we could have fixed the world"**

"**Hey – why fix it if you're just gonna break it again?" snorted Conner as he swung his Tyranno-Spear. Paris caught it and sent an electric charge up the shaft.**

**Conner fell backwards. He blocked the kick from the morphed Paris…and focused. "Shield of Triumph!"**

**

* * *

**

**Elsa and Tommy raced down the corridor. Tommy had already morphed and they were cutting down enemies left, right and centre. The energy blast halted them in their tracks. Zeltrax advanced, his sword glowing.**

"**For Mesogog" he rasped.**

"**Smitty!" exclaimed Tommy. "But you were destroyed"**

"**For Mesogog" droned the machine.**

"**He's been fully mechanized!" gasped Elsa.**

**It took both Tommy and Elsa's swords to block the slash but they managed it. Barely.**

**Zeltrax was a full robot now…he unleashed a blast from his visor and knocked them both down the hall and into a storeage room. "For Mesogog" he repeated and advanced.**

**

* * *

**

**The mutant was no bother to Ethan, he delivered two quick slashes to its torso and kicked it off the airship. "Okay…time to get to work" Ethan sighed he fired his blaster but the glass deflected the blast. "Okay…let's rehash THAT idea" he sighed.**

**He kneeled by a panel and set to work.**

**

* * *

**

**Paris and the Triassic Ranger fought furiously. Calypso leapt five floors straight up and landed on the walkway. She glanced at the battle then turned back to the mutant gun. "What's it like up there Ethan?" she called.**

"**Windy…can you make the heat beam fire in 23 seconds?"**

"**What!"**

"**I need you to do that"**

"**That's 20 seconds more than I need, I trust you blue boy" Calypso called.**

**Paris and Conner leapt onto the alternate dimension platform and battled. "You're angry, sad, hurt and just pissed off…but you don't have to commit genocide!" Conner shouted.**

"**Do you know what it's like? Hiding parts of yourself away? Hiding what you are? When you can't even defend yourself against the bullies because you have too much power? DO YOU?" Paris performed a cartwheel and ended with both feet in Conenrs torso. "I'm what I'm supposed to be! Not what I AM!"**

"**Is this what you are? A megalomaniac with human hating tendancies?"**

"**No…Yes…SHUT UP" Paris blasted Conner.**

"**Why are you so angry with the rangers?"**

"**Because YOU NEVER STOPPED! My farther couldn't stop because YOU DIDN'T STOP EXISTING" Paris slashed Conner with a bone broad sword and unleashed a mental burst from his forehead beneath the visor.**

**Paris spun and kicked; Conner blocked and punched him to the ground. Paris leapt up and hurled a power blast. Conner swung his sword and blasted it back at him.**

"**You just can't get over the fact it was an accident" Conner said.**

"**If it wasn't your fault then it was mine" Paris gasped, staring at the ground as reality faded back in, he slumped down. "I was supposed to protect him…I failed…go ahead and kill me…"**

"**I don't kill people"**

"**They don't Paris…" Calypso said as she demorphed. "Come on…let's go…things are about to get a little hotter if what Ethan tells me is correct."**

**Paris reached up and touched the tear on his left cheek. "I've become a monster"**

"**No…you stopped being the monster" Conner said. He helped Paris up**

**

* * *

**

"**Smitty…STOP" Elsa pleaded as Tommy leaned back over a crate trying to fend off Zeltrax who was putting his full body weight behind his sword.**

"**Terrence…stop" Tommy grunted. "You're still in there…you have to…stop and think for yourself. Is revenge really what you want?"**

"**We can help you! Please listen to us Smitty" Elsa exclaimed. "We can help you – make you whole again"**

"**No…on…noooonnoonnnn---does not…aahhhh – mesmemsmemsmemesmmesmes - - - - - oh – o h- owowowowowowohohohoho- gggggggghhhhaaaaahhh AAAAAAGGGHHHH" the cyborg staggered backwards his body twitching, sparks flying. "I – I – I – No – Kill Tommy Olivvvvvvvvvvv". Smitty crashed to his knees. "Urrrrrrr…" he fell to the ground.**

"**Oh…Smitty" gasped Elsa.**

"**Damn it…" Tommy gasped. "We lost him!"**

"**The ships coming down" Calypso stated as she strode forwards. "Where are Kira and Trent?"**

"**Still in the lab…we have to get Mesogog" Tommy exclaimed.**

"**This ship's going to go critical…like NOW" Calypso said. "Come on!" she tapped on her morpher and the ring of white light surrounded Zeltrax's body, Elsa and tommy, they turned into white light and pigments vanishing in a crash of silver lightening.**

**

* * *

**

**Calais flogged Trent mercilessly and hit him with a burst of black energy petals. He cried out as he fell back but still got up. "You can't be serious" sneered Calais as she slashed her whip at him again.**

"**I am" Trent said. "Get my point?" he slashed the arrows at her. She cried out as they hit. He leapt over her as she rolled to her feet, she kicked. He blocked and swung her around. Kira leapt through the air and landed both feet in Calais' face. **

"**Ah!" yelped Calais as she fell to her knees. "Damn it!"**

"**Enough Calais" Paris said. He entered the room slowly, looking shorter then before, as though humbled. His eyes were a little tear stained. "It's over…come on – we have to go" he hurled a power blast at the cage that held Anton Mercer. The bottom fell out and Mercer dropped.**

"**NO!" Trent shouted.**

**Paris leapt through the air and caught Mercer. "I lost my father…I wouldn't wish it on anyone else…we have to leave the others are waiting" Paris said. "Come on Calais…" he tapped the teleporter and before Kira or Trent could react – they vanished.**

**

* * *

**

**The wreath of flames rose around the ship as it plunged towards the sea. Before it even disturbed the water it exploded into a haze of red light and splashed down crumbling into nothingness…**

**

* * *

**

**The rangers blinked, teleportation obviously disorientated but this time it was beyond belief… they had to close their eyes to think. "You'll get used to that if you do it long enough" Calais said. She had changed her clothes again somehow. This time she was dressed in a beautiful green cashmere sweater, black jeans and a black leather jacket with stylish black boots. Her hair was tied back into a bun by a strand of ivy. **

"**I'm sorry" Paris said. "I've done so much"**

"**You freed me" Mercer said. "I owe you for that"**

"**But all I did can't be undone by…that one thing"**

"**Then we'll work at it – like the mutants in the city" Calypso said.**

"**They'll be easy enough, the explosion had reversed polarity energy in it – they'll revert to humans in a few seconds. Unharmed but drained" Calais explained.**

**Paris wiped his eyes. "I'll make this up to you all"**

"**Just don't go evil again" Ethan suggested.**

"**I've been down the road of evil – the road to redemption isn't as hard as you'd think after the first step" Trent said slowly.**

"**How sssssssssssssssweeeeet" the long pink tongue snared Paris throat and forced him to his knees. Mesogog stomped forwards. **

**Calypso slashed the tongue and Calais hurled a small pin from the lapel of her jacket at the monster. He fell back with a hiss. "I'll desssssssssssstory you all."**

"**No…you won't" a metal gauntlet grabbed Mesogog's ankle. "I destroyed myself with hatred and you rebuilt me for it – time and again. You prolonged my spite – it destroyed me…let me return the favour" Zeltrax rasped.**

**The cyborg grabbed the monster. "Now! Use your powers together!"**

**Elsa charged her sword**

**Tommy swung his sword**

**Trent slashed the air into arrows**

**Calais opened an energy blossom in her palms**

**Calypso and Paris powered Bone Sabres**

**Kira, Ethan and Conner combined their weapons.**

**The blasts of energy hit Mesogog as he spewed a haze of power, at first there was resistance…then the cloud parted and Mesogog and Zeltrax were engulfed in energy. There was an explosion of green light. Zeltrax's body was hurled backwards – it hit a girder with a crunch and bent it into a curve.**

**Tommy ran to his old colleagues side. The face plate had fallen away on the left side of Terrence's face revealing a human part of Zeltrax. "Still with organics" Paris said. "Nanno-integration?"**

"**We have fundamental Genetic markers to work from" agreed Calypso.**

"**I'd suggest a basice reconnaissance scan first" Calais said.**

**Calypso gripped Zeltrax's right hand and placed her palm on the left side of his face, on the human side. Paris lifted Zeltrax up as he took the left hand and placed his fingers to the cold metal of the right side of the face.**

**The white and green lightening danced over Zeltrax. **

**There was a flash. Zeltrax fell to his knees with a gasp. More correctly Terrence Smith fell to his knees. He was naked and Calais hurriedly turned her leather jacket into a loin clothe to keep him decent. He blinked in surprise…the rangers demorphed as did a drained looking Calais and Paris. **

"**What happened? What…am…I?" he stared at his finger tips.**

"**We reconfigured the cybernetics" Calypso explained.**

"**Like Elsa your only a cyborg on the inside now…and even then…you're more human than that" smiled Paris.**

"**Thank you" whimpered Smitty. He collapsed, crying, to the ground able to feel the gravel under his skin...**

**

* * *

**

**The Cyberspace was pumping out tunes as it organized a repair committee for dealing with the aftermath. **

**Anton Mercer was funding it – he'd already added to Trent that it was the least he could do for causing it by creating Mesogog. That was seconds before he'd added that he'd also sent the cheque to Trent's art school.**

**Paris was serving drinks with Calais and had already signed up to repair the damage with a detachment of his left over Exols. Calais was dealing with boys chatting her up.**

**Calypso and Hailey were reviewing astrophysics books…**

**Kira and Trent were in the corner. Cosy.**

**Ethan was talking to a girl he'd met in the queue for a movie.**

**They were all…normal for a while…because normal is subjective…it's not a fixed thing…**

**Conner looked at Paris. "You know…you're not the only one with responsibility and stuff to worry about" he said.**

"**yeah I know"**

**Conner extended his hand. Paris accepted. "I hope you can be yourself someday" Paris added.**

"**Ditto…" they smiled.**

"**I might suddenly be a fan of red" Paris laughed.**

"**Hey guys" Cassidy and Devin said as they strode over. "You know we don't think it was a coincidence you guys were there, at the mutant fight – because you definitely weren't at school…"**

**Cassidy winked. "But that's our secret – right?"**

**Devin held up the video camera to show the demorphed rangers helping Smitty up**

"**See – of all the places to go my reporters instinct lead me to that warehouse" **

"**You sure about this Cass?"**

"**Do it Devin?"**

**Devin sighed and hit a button. "End of the tape…deleted"**

"**I think seeing the rangers and their friends defeat a dinosaur man should be enough for the viewers" smiled Cassidy. She linked arms with Devin. "Come on camera man I'll buy you a smoothie"**

"**YOU buy ME a smoothie?"**

**

* * *

**

**Elsa and Tommy sat on Tommy's porch. "So…the school board decided that a cyborg is a good type of headmistress" Elsa said as she listened to Tommy's heart beat. He stroked her back slowly. **

"**I love you" Tommy said.**

**Elsa looked up at him. "Even if I'm a cyborg?"**

"**It's not an issue…" he leaned in and kissed her. She reciprocated and time stood still. Just a moment of perfect quiet bliss.**

"**I wonder what the future holds…"**

"**Whatever it is…I doubt it'll be as exciting as this…" laughed Tommy. He held Elsa close. "The Dinozords are safely tucked away – Mesogogs dead…"**

"**Smitty's the new Vice Principal…pity Mr Kwan had that nervous breakdown from all the mutant attacks" Elsa sighed.**

"**And I've got you…it's all good"**

**It is and better, Elsa thought. She snuggled up contently, wrapped in the blanket from Tommy's living room…content at last.**

**THE END**

* * *

_Well that's all he wrote. I want to hear how that was for you, any questions or comments about the whole fic are more thatn welcome. Warning: My slash happy friend has suggested a Paris/Conner slash fic...I'm not entirely against the idea but I felt I should give you a heads up. Warn you about that...heh...I hope more people write Tommy Elsa and I've seen a few out there so don't give up._

_Anything you want to say...SAY IT...catch you on the flipside_


End file.
